Before It's Too Late
by Yoshizawa Ayumu
Summary: Shinpachi's family are assassinated and his sister,Yui,who escaped,went to find Shinpachi to warn him. In the mean time after becoming an official member of the Shinsengumi,a love story is blossoming in her life.Even worse,a love triangular was formed slowly,and she has to choose who she really love.Or will she lose the both of them before confessing her love? SanosukexOCxHajime
1. Unexpected Meeting

YEAP! So in this new version,my beloved OC will have a much stronger character (which is awesome!)  
Enjoy reading :))

**I DO NOT OWN HAKUOUKI OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OC,YUI!**

* * *

Footsteps tapping away in the cold night of Kyoto,shouts and vulgarities spewed as a figure ran into a deserted alley,hiding as the chasing figures cursed and split up to find their target.

_'Phew...'_

The hiding figure sighed in relief before stepping out of the shadows cautiously and gripped onto her katana,making way to her final destination where things in everyone's lives will change drastically.

**Specifically,the Mibu Wolves and this visitor.**

* * *

**-OC's POV-**

''Yo! Shinpatsu,why is he lying outside our headquarters,sleeping? Do you think he's a spy? Why is his clothes covered in blood? What if he's an assassin!? Do we kill him now? Or should we go and report to Kondou-san?''

Hearing a very very very chatty voice above me,I groggily tried to open my tired eyes,wanting to **'politely'** tell the man off,but to no avail.

''How would I know that,**baka**!? Not like I can read the future or something!''

A gruff voice retorted in annoyance,the familiar tone of that voice caused me thinking where had I heard it before.

''I'm just asking ya old man! Sheesh!''

_**Hellllooooooo~!?**_ I'm sleeping down here! Shut up and be more considerate! I would dearly love to scream in your ear when you are tired out,whoever that is.

''Just shut up,the both of you.'' Another deep,manly voice interrupted,obviously annoyed by the bickering of the previous two voices.

Oh finally someone understands my pain! The inner me jumped and hopped into a victory dance,but of course I can't do that now cause...**__**

1. I'm dead tired. And I'm serious,no kidd'  
**_2. It's damn weird if you suddenly saw the person jumped onto their feet while sleeping and do a jumpy dance. I think I would be freaked out myself._**  
**_3. Cos I'm just that lazy. Final._**

''**IT'S NONE OF YA BUSINESS!**'' Both shouted heatedly.

Grrr...That's it! That was the final straw! I desperately blinked open my eyes,successfully, and stood up,slamming the closest man from the trio against the wall I was resting on just a few hours ago.

''Would you mind to freaking shut your ass up and be more considerate to someone like me who had finally managed to take a nap for like 4 hours before getting annoyed and woken up by the likes of you and your chatty friends!?'' I rambled and glowered at the man,my eyes blazing with anger and irritation as a splitting headache kicked in.

The man whom I slammed against the wall,widened his bright blue eyes and opened his mouth silently a few times before uttering out,''_Y-Y-Yui!?_''

I blinked blankly at him before succumbing to the inner me who begged for more sleep,eyes shut as I felt myself floating downwards and caught by a pair of strong,muscular arms.

* * *

Read And Review! :D

-Ayu


	2. Siblings?

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HAKUOUKI CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC,YUI!**

* * *

**-Yui's POV-**

I groaned as the sunlight from outside shined onto my face. I turned to snuggle under the comfortable heat of the blanket that covered over my once shivering body. Wait. What? Blanket? I sat up fast before banging my head against the wall.

''Oww...''

I winced as I rubbed my bruise in pain. What blanket? I clearly remembered sleeping outside against the wall of a huge mansion without any blanket over me.

I scratched my head and looked around my surroundings. The room I was in was bare. Just the futon I was sleeping on, a basin of dirty water with a cloth coated in dried blood and a cupboard. I scratched my head again in confusion and groaned in frustration.

Where the hell am I and what on earth happened?

I clutched onto my head to recall what happened the previous night but to only receive a major headache. I messed up my hair sulkily before retying my long mahogany hair into a high ponytail,leaving my bangs to cover over my pink orbs.

''Maybe I should just dress up and find out where the hell am I and find him before it's too late.''

I started to stretch out my body like how I used to do every morning. Just like a routine,I reached to grab my katana,only to find that it was no where to be found.

''Eh!? Where is it?'' I cried out.

Hey. Don't belittle my katana. I practically grown up with it. It's like an extension of me and I can't live without it. Freaking out,I practically tore out the cupboard but no matter how hard I try,I just can't see the sight of it.

''If you're finding for your katana,our vice-commander has it. Please follow me to the meeting room.''

An elderly man by the door spoke up gently,his eyes reminiscing otousan's. Without even thinking,I simply nodded and stared at his kind face. I guess he kinda noticed my staring and smiled nicely towards me,probably to reassure me that nothing bad will happen.

''I'm Inoue Genzaburou. You may call me 'Gen-san' if you like.'' He introduced as I walked alongside him towards the meeting room he mentioned.

I nodded at him and was about to introduce myself when we stop in front of a door.

''Here we are,Nagakura-san. Don't worry,they are all kind people.''

_'How did he know my last name?'_ I frowned a little at him,seeing him knock against the door to announce our presence.

We walked into the room where there were eight men waiting for us. One of the men who has bright blue eyes and short brown hair with a green bandana around his head,suddenly stood up and locked eyes with mine.

''Imoto*! Yui,is that really you?''

I narrowed my eyes at him in disbelief. Surely that's not...

''Nii-chan? Shin-kun?''

And sure enough,I got tackled onto the floor by my elder brother, Nagakura Shinpachi,who emotionally hugged me into his tight grip and rambled on on how he missed me and so on.

Irritated and embarrassed, I threw a punch towards his stomach and caused him to stumble back,gazing at me with those puppy eyes.

''What's that for? Don't cha miss me?''

''Trust me to not recognize you just now. Did you put on weight? Anyways,first thing's first. Where is my katana?'' I demanded unkindly.

''Pfft! Man your sister is funny,I swear! **Hahahaha!**'' The two men sitting beside him burst out laughing,both hugging their tummies and tearing up from laughing too hard.

''I did **not** put on weight! They are called muscles,my little sister. **Muscles**.'' And as he speak,he stretched out his arm with indignation and pointed at his huge muscles.

''They could just be large fats that are hard.''

''Are not!''

''Are too!''

''Ahem. Nagakura-chan,why don't you take a seat first.'' I glanced at the speaker briefly before widening my eyes in shock.

His hair was dark brown and light brown eyes that sparkled jovially. His face shone with compassion and humor as he smiled at me and nodded towards an empty seat.

Just like with Gen-san,I unexpectedly followed his orders and sat down,my eyes not once leaving his face. Upon seeing my stares,his cheeks started to turn red,much to the others' mockery.

''Oooo Kondou-san is blushing eh?''

''Imoto! I didn't know you were interested in very old men!'' Shin-kun yelped in horror before turning to hide behind his redhead friend as the supposedly Kondou-san and I glared at him.

Kondou-san glaring because Shin-kun called him an **old man**,not just any old but **very old**. I glared at him because he mistaken my actions for such cheesy stuff called **_romance_**. Yep,I don't believe in love for some reasons,which is totally the opposite of my brother who is fond of girls and having a family of his own.

I literally rolled my eyes at him and retorted, ''I was staring at him because he reminds me of father,baka.''

After that,my heart began to ache as I slouched my shoulders and blinked back those tears that I had been keeping during my travel to find him.

''Well,I guess you must be very homesick for a girl to travel far to come here. Let me introduce myself properly. I'm Kondou Isami,the commander of Shinsengumi. And this sour faced man beside me is Hijikita Toshizo,the vice commander or as we call him,the Oni commander.'' Kondou san mused at his friend's expression.

''The man here with his glasses is Yamanami Keisuke,but we call him Sannan-san. He is one of our valuable adviser. The redhead beside your brother is Harada Sanosuke and the other is Todou Heisuke. Right beside you is Okita Souji and the man beside him is Saitou Hajime. And beside Hijikita is Yukimura Chizuru.''

The rest of the men and that one girl either bowed politely or waved ecstatically at me as I blushed at the sudden attention I was getting.

''I'm Nagakura Yui. I'm honored to meet my brother's comrades. Whenever he wrote back home,he would always sing praises of all of you.'' I bowed back respectfully,my voice wavering slightly at the word _'home'_.

''Eyyy~? That's real sweet of ya,Shinpatsu!''

''W-w-what about it? You shut up,brat!''

I looked up slightly to see Hijikita's hard gaze on me as if to analyze me.

''What are you doing here? If Shinpachi did write back to you and your family, I see no point in coming all the way here in Kyoto. What is your motive?'' He bombarded me with questions as I shrunk back in my seat.

_'Woah...Not the type of welcome I was expecting.'_ I raised my eyebrow at him.

''Hijikita san...Don't scare her. After all,she and Shinpachi-san are siblings.'' Chizuru advised as he grunted.

I glared before taking a deep breath to control the mixture of emotions swirling in my heart.

''Because what I'm going to say now..,is impossible to be written on paper.'' I stared back at the Oni commander,my voice quiet yet strong.

''What happened,Yui?'' I heard Shinpachi asked anxiously. My eyes,filled with much guilt,avoided his worried ones and looked towards the ground.

''Our parents...'' I gathered all my courage to look into those eyes. ''are dead.''

**''WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THEY ARE DEAD'!?''** He roared furiously,just as how I expected. His veins bulging from his neck in anger,and his face red with fury.

''They were murdered..'' I replied quietly,noting the tears marring my vision. ''Three men came into our house,and killed them. I heard them talking among themselves that if you,my brother,resists them like what our parents did; they will kill you. That's why I'm here. To warn you of them because.. I don't want my one and only kin to leave me too.''

**''WHO? WHO ARE THEY!?'' **

Before anyone could react to my agitated brother's outburst,he has already unsheathed his katana,his eyes glinting dangerously. Harada and Heisuke quickly jumped to their feet and held him back before he did anything rash.

''Yui-chan, do you recall those mens' appearance? Or names, if they had mentioned any?'' Chizuru asked me gently, holding my right hand with hers.

''One of them has blond hair and red eyes,he seems to be the leader of them. Another has red hair tied in a low ponytail. Oh,he has a tattoo on his neck too. The last one has purple hair tied in a very high ponytail,holding onto a gun.''

As I narrated their appearance,I noticed that the tension in the room arises and became quite suffocating to breathe properly. Knowing glances were shot to and fro in the room and I frowned at that.

''Damn those oni bastards!'' Shin-kun growled and seethed,punching the wooden floor with all his might.

_'Oni?'_ I thought to myself and made a note.

''Y-yah Shinpatsu...you're going to break the floor if you punch it any harder. Hehe...''

Heisuke made a weak joke,attempting to lighten up the mood in the room which apparently didn't succeed.

''How do we know if you are telling the truth?'' Okita smirked cattily,much to my distaste. ''If they were after your family,like what you said,why didn't they kill you? How did you escaped from them?''

''How should I know?'' I retorted back angrily. ''And why would I make a lie out of my parents' demise and waste my time to come all the way here to find Shin-kun? All I know is that they didn't try to hurt me at all,especially the purple haired man. He was treating me really gently for no reason. One of them wanted to run after me when I escaped from them but another told him that they'll have me back in their arms soon. That's all.''

''They didn't threaten you or anything? And why was your katana and your clothes coated in dried blood?'' Saitou next to ask me more questions. Just when I was about to answer,I found myself mesmerized in his sharp yet relaxed dark blue eyes,my heart fluttering.

_'What was that? Bad Yui! Bad,very bad!'_ I scolded myself.

''Nope,they did not. My clothes and katana were dirtied because when I was on the way to find your headquarters,I met with some drunk rogue samurais and yea you can imagined the rest. I was tired so I absentmindedly forgot to flick of the blood on my katana and continued walking before falling asleep at dawn.''

This was when I turned and saw Kondou and Hijikita exchanging worried looks.

''Now the mystery is,why do they want Yui? What do they want from her?''

A moment of silence was left in the air as everyone else considered the possibilities.

''Yui-kun, you say that if Nagakura-kun hesitates again like both your parents, he will be killed too. Right?'' Sannan-san,the bespectacled man confirmed his question as I nodded with caution.

How is that related to why those murderers treated me so..._nice_?

''Then,may I assume that these men is related to you somehow and wants you back but your parents refuse to hand you over. Thus,having their deaths sealed.''

''**IMPOSSIBLE!** Yui has nothing related to those cold-blooded monsters!''  
Shin-kun cried out in desperation.

I looked at him sadly and clutched onto my hakama. I hated it when my jokester brother gets upset. It hurts me a lot.

''Yah Shinpachi. Are you sure this girl is your sister biologically? Or is she adopted?'' Okita chuckled at his not-funny-at-all joke,his cat-like grin wanting me to bash up his face.

Suddenly the mood in the room dropped further and the attention was turned towards my emotionally distressed brother,who was nearly pulling out his hair.

''Shinpachi...is she really your sister?'' Kondou asked quietly and carefully.

What is that all about? Of course I am his sister! ...Right?

I was about to protest such accusations when he looked up at me pleadingly.

''I am...your older brother...right,Yui? Please tell me that it's true..''

I looked at him in shock before regaining my composure and gave him a sounding slap on his right cheek.

''We should be! ...E-even if we look completely different and act differently,we...we should be siblings!''

I don't know why but I feel that I was trying to convince myself instead of nii-chan..

* * *

Read&Review guys~! :D

Is this chapter better than before? Haha!

-Ayu


	3. Reenactment of lost past?

Another update :) Enjoyyyyy~!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HAKUOUKI CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OC,YUI!**

* * *

**-No one's POV-**

No one made a move after the astonishing act the young girl has pulled off.

Stunned by her own actions,she gazed at her hands unbelieving before quickly apologizing and dashing out of the room.

It was silent till Shinpachi stood up with his hand on his raw cheek,his eyes downcast with no spark like they used to have.

''I'm tired. I'll go into my room and get some sleep now.'' He bowed towards Kondou before dragging himself out of the meeting room.

The rest of the men glanced at one another in exasperation while Hijikita rubbed his temples agonizingly. There were just too much excitement and knowing from past experience with Chizuru, more trouble will be brewing in the Shinsengumi headquarters.

''Let's rest for now,kachou. We had a long day today.'' Saitou finally spoke up quietly.

Kondou nodded as all the other captains murmured in agreement,''Let's do that. We won't progress any further even if we were to push ourselves to the limit to know the answer,right? Chizuru,do you mind if Yui stays with you? It's not safe for her to be anywhere when those three men are after her especially when we don't know their motives and movements currently.''

Chizuru nodded and smiled softly.

''I don't mind having her as a company.''

''Then it's settled then.''

Meeting was dismissed as the others trudged back into their rooms,leaving only a certain redhead who stood at the veranda and looked at his friend's sister sobbing at the cherry blossom tree that was planted in the backyard.

Without processing his thoughts,he made his way to the girl and placed his hand on her narrow shoulder hesitantly.

''Hey. Don't worry about that big guy. I'm sure that he'll understand why you reacted in that way and forgive you. I mean,who will be able to be angry with such a cute pretty girl like you for a long time?''

She turned around and looked into the charming gold eyes of her brother's best friend's.

''Thank you,Harada-san...'' She bowed before reassuring him with a small smile of hers.

Harada smiled and winked playfully at the girl.

''Shall we go and bring the lost princess to her room?''

Yui blushed furiously and lightly punched the taller man.

''Don't call me that,Harada-san.''

''But I wanna~''

''Sheesh! Now I know why Shin-kun say you are childish and a stealer in women.'' She smirked as the duo burst into wide grins,walking towards Chizuru's room.

* * *

**-Yui's POV-**

I turned about on my sides in my futon,sweat tricking down from my clammy forehead,before I awoke in my futon in fright and sat up,panting.

'What was that?' I murmured as I recalled the dream that took place vividly.

_**-Dream-**_

_''Kyo-chan~!'' _

_A small smiling girl giggled as she jumped into a older looking boy's embrace._

_''I want to marry Kyo-chan when I grow up! And have many many many little children!''_

_The boy chuckled at her innocence and smiled lovingly at her._

_''Hai. I promise to make you my bride when we grow older,ok RiRi?''_

_''Eung!''_

_The two kids smiled happily at one another and danced with all their heart before a wave of fire dissolved the sweet image,frightening screams echoing in my head._

**_-End of dream-_**

I groaned softly.

_'Who was 'Kyo-chan' and 'RiRi'? Do I know them? And that fire... It seemed so...nostalgic.' _

Many doubts filled my mind,resulting into painful headache. I gripped onto my head in pain as I hit onto a mental block,barring me from recalling any pieces of recollections of the dream in my past.

_'Whatever.'_ I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head in pain,looking over at Chizuru's sleeping figure. _'Probably because I was thinking too much.'_

_'I think I'll go and take a walk. Probably I can't sleep cause there were too many excitement happening last night.' _

I efficiently tied my mahogany hair up into a low side ponytail and left my bangs down,like usual. I then wore my gray hakama over my orange kimono. Just as I was about to wear my katana on the right,I stopped.

_'Oh right... They haven't returned my katana back.. I forgot..'_ I sweatdropped at that and sighed heavily. I missed my katana so much.

Sliding out of the room quietly,so as not to disrupt Chizuru's sleep,I was greeted by the cool gentle wind of dawn, relaxing my tensed mind.

Quietly,I sat on the edge of the veranda and sighed ,before erupting into fits of coughs.

_'Dammit!'_ I winced at the burning sensation of my throat and reached into my pocket to take out my clean handkerchief,and covered my mouth.

_'I should really build up on my immune system.'_ I mused and gazed at my dirty handkerchief in disgust.

_'Again!'_ I stuffed it in my pocket quickly and gazed at the pink sky.

_'I'll tell him,when it's time..'_ I made my resolve to tell Shinpachi my condition when I'm ready.

Hearing a sudden shuffling of feet,I quickly turned about and did a roundhouse kick before stopping midway.

''I didn't expect being attacked by you this early in the morning.''

Flustered,I quickly bowed 90 degrees towards him.

''I-I'm sorry,Saitou-san! I didn't know that it was you!''

_'Yea. I mean,you could have been one of those 'oni' guys we talked about last night.' _I stuck out a little of my tongue so he wouldn't notice and sarcastically retorted back in my head.

''It's ok.'' He sat down beside me and silence fell upon us.

_'Awk-ward~!'_ My little voice sang at the back of my head and feeling conscious,I began to swing my legs over the veranda.

_'Just like a little child..'_ My eyes widened and began to look around frantically. That voice.. It was mother's!

''What are you doing out here so early?'' His deep monotonous voice reverberated in my head. I guess he didn't notice my frantic actions just now. I felt my stomach doing flips and my heart gonna burst out before sighing deeply.

_'Stop that Yui!' _

''Oww...'' I groaned at the stinging sensation on my cheek that I've brought to myself. I should really stop talking to myself.

''What...was that for?'' Saitou gave me that suspicious look and I sheepishly grinned.

''Uhh...Nothing~'' I sang happily. ''I woke up because I had a nightmare. That's all. No biggie~''

I guess he didn't believe my words because he literally frowned at my best grin. No one **ever** does that to me!

''Do you...want to share that nightmare with me?'' His soft voice sounding a little uncertain to me.

I had to raise my eyebrows at that.

''Why?''

''So...you can feel more _at_ _ease_?''

I blushed furiously at that and look down to see myself fiddling with my fingers.

_'How can he make me feel so...jumpy? Wait. No. The question should be...WHY am I being so jumpy?'_

''Uh...sure,I guess.''

And like that,I vividly described to him my nightmare.

After I finished,I awkwardly chuckled. ''I told you it was no biggie. Hehe..''  
It was embarrassing! I mean,how was it a nightmare when you see two kids and fire and hear screaming? Others will say that they had dreamt of much scarier stuff.

He was silent throughout my talking and seem deeply engrossed in his thoughts.

I sweatdropped at that and bang my head against the nearest pole. I told ya he'll be **_bored_** by it.

''What if...you were that girl and that the dream was an _reenactment_ of your lost past?''

He spoke up suddenly and paused for awhile.

''What if one of those men that chased after you was the boy in your dream?''

**''What...?!''**

Chuckling to myself,I waved my hands to him in denial.

''That's...That's **_impossible_**! _**Absurd**_,I say! Hahaha..._ha_...''

I looked into his serious eyes for a moment and felt blood draining from my face immediately.

''I-It can't be true..._Right_...?''

* * *

Read&Review people! ^o^

-Ayu


	4. Cold war! Joining the Shinsengumi?

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HAKUOUKI CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OC,YUI!**

* * *

_**''Bang!''**__ The man banged his clenching fist on the table._

_''Why didn't you allow me to chase after her!? Don't tell me you want me to see those stupid unworthy human dogs hit on my woman!?''_

_He demanded angrily as his hair swished in the air violently while he shook his head in disbelief._

_''I was finally with her...after so many years...yet she was out of my grip,__**again**__! It's all those damn humans fault!''_

_''Relax Shiranui. Now that those dogs has already figured out our identities,they'll be extra alert and careful. We can't afford to make any mistakes,can we? Let us think of a plan before you can bring her back to your room and do whatever you want with her.''_

_Those red eyes gleamed dangerously as his mind quickly worked and think of a way where it can benefit the both of them,getting their women back into their clutches._

_''You better keep your word. I can't wait any longer to have her separated from me,or else I'll act on my own!''_

_The man growled deeply as he turned away and stalked off,his long purple hair swishing as he took a step,keeping his mind off the erotic things he will do with his woman._

_''Ok ok! Amagiri,go and find out their current movements for now.''_

_''Hai!'' And the tattooed man left the room right after._

_'This is going to be very interesting...' He smirked darkly as he drew his katana from its sheath,examining the blade briefly and swished it in the air swiftly._

_'I'll have you soon...Yukimura Chizuru. You Mibu wolves had better watch out..'_

* * *

**-Yui's POV-**

Setting out the trays for breakfast,Chizuru and I then proceeded to call the captains out to the main room.

I went towards Todou's room and knocked, ''Todou-san,it's time for breakfast.''

''Coming...''

He slide opened his door,looking all cranky and blushed when he saw me.

''G-good morning,Yui-chan! Y-you know,you can just call me Heisuke like the others since you look around my age.''

Heisuke scratched the back of his head awkwardly. I grinned at his dorky face before chuckling softly.

''Ok then Heisuke-kun~!''

His face burned red with shyness and I smirked at that.

''I-I'm gonna wash up f-first..''

''Ok. Hurry up before Shin-kun takes away your food again,like how he has mention in his letter.''

I mused before slyly kissing him on the cheek,trying out the trick Shinpachi taught me in his letter on how to make Heisuke blush.

He blushed into a darker shade of crimson and quickly sprinted off,yelling, **''O-OK!''**

I shook my head at his gullibility and proceeded towards Harada's room.

''Harada-san,breakfast is ready!''

Harada,being the charmer like yesterday,saw me and cuddled me into his embrace.

''Yo,my princess! Had a good rest?''

''You do know that I'm not like other girls who would be charmed by you,right? And yep,I did have a good sleep. Because I was finally away from the casanova.''

Jokingly,he shot me off a shocked and hurt look at my way while I stuck out a tongue at him playfully. Not amused,he suddenly threw me over his shoulder! Freak! **I'm scared of heights!**

**''Y-YAH! LET ME DOWN!'' **

I thrashed about on his broad shoulder and punched him on the back.

I have always had that damn phobia of heights and it was all Shinpachi's fault..

''Haha! I was playing around,princess. C'mon,let's go and eat breakfast.''

And with that,he dragged me towards the dining room with his strong hand on my sleeve.

''B-but I haven't called up the others yet!''

I yelped as he dragged me across the hallway.

''They should all be there already,princess.''

I pouted at him and whined. Sarcastically.

''If I'm the _princess_,why am I literally being dragged by you?''

His deep chuckle reverberated as he shot off one of his charming smiles at me.

''Cos,my princess,you were being _nasty_ to me just now.''

''Hell no!''

''Don't deny.''

''You shuddap!''

''...You are exactly like your brother now.''

**''DON'T YA COMPARE ME WITH HIM!''**

* * *

**-No one's POV-**

Breakfast was quiet. Or rather _tense_,to be exact.  
Glances were shot to and fro in the room. More or less,they were shot at the two siblings.

What happened actually,was that Shinpachi wanted to get someone to bodyguard Yui **24/7** and did not allow her to leave the headquarters. This caused the little spitfire to rage at the man. And they were arguing very heatedly till Hijikita finally got annoyed and told them to shut up. Ever since then,they were either ignoring each other,or sending cold glares at one another.

''Yosh! I'm done eating. Oh yea,Chizuru-chan,you can take a rest and ask the new **maid** to do the dishes.'' Shinpachi smirked at the pleasing reaction he got from his little sister.

''E-eh!?''

Chizuru yelped as the others literally facepalmed themselves,knowing that Shinpachi has only invited trouble to himself.

Yui was,indeed,raging. An anger mark was seen on her forehead as she clenched onto her chopsticks tightly.

_'That...__**bastard**__..!'_

''Hmph.''

She smirked devilishly before hitting her target with much accurate precision with her pair of chopsticks.

**''Ouch!''**

''Chizuru-chan,you should let them wash their **individual** dishes.''

**''E-eh!? D-demo...!''**

And with that,the two siblings engaged themselves in a staring contest while the others could only sigh at that scene and continue to eat their breakfast.

After several moments,Shinpachi trembled in anger.

''Nagakura..**YUI!**'' He seethed,angrily.

''Wassup? Nagakura Shinpachi.'' She coolly replied,her cold eyes burning a hole right through his.

The others shivered and all of them had the same thought,**_even Hijikita_**.

_'Damn she's scarier than Hijikita-san/me'_

**''BANG!''**

Shinpachi slammed the floor angrily.

''You're being very unreasonable!''

''Me? Unreasonable? You're being sexist!''

''Me? Sexist? Ha! I was just trying to protect you!''

''Protect me? I came all the way from home just to warn and protect you!''

''You're just a girl!''

''See!? You're being sexist again!''

''Am not! I'm just saying that because girls are weaker than guys!''

''Not true! You know fully well how much better I am in terms of hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship!''

''It was only that one time!''

'' _'only that one time'_ huh? Why don't you make that as _'most of the time'_?''

**''You!''**

**''What!?''**

**''You! You're impossible!''**

**''Same goes to you!''**

**''Fine!''** They both yelled at each other at stalked out of the room before turning to face each other and screamed again.

**''Don't you follow me,jerk/brat!''**

And with that,the duo stomped in the opposite direction furiously.

Everything was rather silent in the room till Okita piqued up.

''Soooooo...'' he looked around with his famous cat smirk. ''Who exactly is doing the dishes?''

* * *

**-Yui's POV-**

Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. **JERK!** Man,all I wanted to do is to apologize to him and he wants to house-arrest me!? That bastard!

I cursed and swore as I made my way up the cherry blossom tree to cool my head off.

I sighed as I gazed at the nearest pink bud. Sure I am in danger because of those 'oni' guys. But,it's not like I can't defend myself or something! I puffed out my cheeks before exhaling deeply. Shin-kun knows better than anyone that I can protect myself without any help. I'm not a kid anymore,he doesn't have to be so overprotective over me all the time like in the past.

''Are you done rambling up there?''

**''Wha-?!'' **

Shocked at the sudden intrusion,I fell off the tree,but not without landing on my feet smoothly. _Saitou Hajime._

''Nice landing.''

''Thanks. How did you know I was up here? And rambling,in fact.''

''It was easy to differentiate you from the tree.'' I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

_Seriously?_

''And you were rambling out loud.''

You can't be kidding with me! I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

''Oh... Is Hijikita-san in his room?''

''Yea,with Kondou-san too. Why?''

Seeing his own suspicious face,I grinned softly.

''Just a little favor~'' Before skipping away to Hijikita's room.

* * *

''Hijikita-san,Kondou-san. I'm Yui,may I come in?''

''Come in.'' I heard Hijikita's gruff voice and stuck out a tongue before getting up and sliding open the door. I wonder when is this Oni commander ever happy.

Closing back the door,I bowed politely towards the two men and sat near the door.

''What do you want,Yui?'' Kondou smiled towards me as I send him one of my genuine smiles too.

''I'm just wondering if I can get back my katana. My katana is like an extension of me and I feel very jumpy if I don't have it on my side.'' I explained. Of course,not the main reason of which why I came into this room.

Hijikita rolled his eyes and turned his back to get my katana while I took the chance to make a monkey face towards his back,Kondou muffling his laughter.

''Here.'' He passed my katana to me and my eyes lit up happily while I caressed its blade gently.

''Thank you.'' I bowed and smiled towards them.

''Kondou-san,Hijikita-san,'' my tone much more stern after placing my katana on the floor,right beside me.

**_''I want to join the Shinsengumi.''_**

* * *

Read&Review peeps! :)

-Ayu


	5. Official member and blushing!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HAKUOUKI CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OC,YUI!  
**

* * *

**-No one's POV-**

Hijikita spat out his tea in shock while Kondou dropped his jaw at the astonishing request from the young girl.

_Joining the Shinsengumi!? A GIRL!?_

Hijikita regained his composure and cleaned his mouth with a clean cloth,his eyes narrowing at the determined face of his friend's sister.

Not that he don't want but.. He doesn't want this girl to be **another** Yukimura Chizuru who has a katana by her side but don't dare to unsheathe it and protect herself. That will only bring more trouble and burden.

Seeing both mens' indecisive faces,the determined girl was not ready to give up just like this.

''Being a samurai has always been my dream. I can fight and protect myself. I'm so much better than Shinpachi even! If you are going to say that I can't because I'm a girl,I am already dressed as a guy like Chizuru. And,Saitou-san is a left-hander just like me. Please! I won't be affected by the public's scorn for the Shinsengumi,because all my life I've been criticized for dreaming to become a female samurai. Please allow me to join the Shinsengumi!''

Ending her speech,Yui bowed towards them,her head nearly touching the floor as she closed her eyes and crossed her fingers.

Whereas at Kondou and Hijikita's side,both were having a mental argument but in the end,Hijikita gave in to Kondou as usual.

Kondou coughed slightly and Yui raised her head a bit to look at Kondou's face.

''In the evening,you shall spar with Saitou. I want to see how good you are for myself.''

The older man winked at Yui and getting the hint,she squealed and hugged the two men before her tightly before skipping out of the room with her katana happily.

''I won't let either one of you down! I promise!''

The elated girl sang a happy tuned as she danced her way out of the room,leaving the two blushing men alone.

''Ahem,'' Hijikita coughed awkwardly.

''She,'' he nodded towards her retreating figure. ''Is definitely Shinpachi's sister.''

Kondou jovially laughed,his eye-smiles much more obvious.

''Well,won't it be more fun to have two **hard-headed** siblings to live under the same roof? Hahaha!''

Hijikita looked at his older friend before sighing in defeat and smiling softly.

''You are really something,Kondou-san.''

* * *

**-Yui's POV-**

**''WHAT? JOINING THE SHINSENGUMI!?''** Heisuke freaked out when I told him and Harada what I'm planning to do.

''Well,I'm surprised but I don't mind,since I can see the princess much more often then.'' Harada winked and I rolled my eyes at him,pretending to gag at his cheesiness.

''There's nothing surprising about it,'' I continued to polish my blade and said nonchalantly.

''It has always been my dream of becoming a samurai like Shinpachi and the rest of you. I don't see why I can't just because I'm a girl.'' I winked playfully.

''B-But! You're gonna spar against Saitou-san! _THE_ Saitou Hajime! He's like one of the best out of all of us!'' Heisuke didn't seem to listen to me and continued to panick as if he was to spar with Saitou-san instead of me.

''Chillaaaaxxxxx~!'' I mused at his panicky face. ''I'm the one who is gonna spar with him,not you. I'm not even nervous.''

''But!''

''It's going to be fun! Trust me,ok? Ah! It's been a long time since I've sparred against a left-hander,maybe I might get some tips from Saitou-san.'' I grinned at the both of them.

''You seem really optimistic,no matter what.'' Harada joked and I stuck out my tongue at him.

''I'm not,when Shinpachi gets on my nerves.''

''Talking bout Shinpachi,'' Heisuke suddenly spoke up. ''Will he agree to this?''

''Hmm...''

I frowned slightly and pretended to think deeply,tapping my chin lightly.

''...nah. Screw him.''

The three of us chortled at the thought of Shinpachi's mad face. It's really funny when Shinpachi looks mad. He looks like a red faced monkey!

''Hmm? I didn't know you were such a bad girl,Yui_-chan_.''

I turned around,just to be greeted by that cat-like grin.

''We aren't even close to each other,Okita-san. Don't use _'-chan'_ beside my name.'' I huffed at that annoying man. If it wasn't for his lame joke,the others wouldn't even think that if Shinpachi and I were biological siblings or not.

''Aww...You're so cold,Yui_-chan_.'' He snickered,purposefully adding _'-chan' _beside my name to get me angered. And he did,successfully.

Okita Souji. The one and only person,besides Shinpachi, who can make me pissed off this easily.

''T-that's enough,Souji.'' Heisuke's trembling voice stepped in. I guess he could tell that I was about to blow my top off.

_'Not gonna happen.'_ I smirked softly.

''I'm sure I can be colder than that,_Jiji-kun_.'' I retorted,slyly smirking at the new nickname I gave him. Heisuke and Harada fell over one another and began to laugh breathlessly as Okita turned red.

''Hmm. I might be wrong but I think you are in love with me,Yui_-chan_.'' He smiled at me,though his words were sounding rather acidic.

''Don't be too cheeky with me. Or else I'll kill you.''

Okita then trotted away from the three of us.

''I dare you.'' I grinned at the newly formed friendship the both of us created,in our very own similarities of threatening others with death.

''You are sure one of a kind,Yui-chan!'' Heisuke wiped off the tears that formed in his teal-colored eyes.

I grinned at my best friend whom we've bonded from the past few days hanging out with one another.

''The one and only.''

I looked out into the sky.

What will happen after I join them?

That was the only question I had in mind at that moment.

* * *

**-No one's POV-**

The sound of the clanging of swords reverberated in the air as the captains watched the scene unfolding before them breathlessly.

It has been awhile since they had seen such an intense fight against Saitou for a long period of time.

Yui and Saitou had been sparring for awhile yet not one of them had the chance to attack and end it. As the duo are left-handers,they could easily read each other's next step and swiftly able to block one another's attacks. It was more of a dance than sparring. Their every one step were choreographed,fighting with one another at the same speed,smoothly and gracefully. No one could even tell who was going to win this.

''Yui,just give up!'' Shinpachi yelled and not long after,gotten the famous punch on his head by Harada.

''She's your sister and you're asking her to give? **Baka!**'' Harada scolded before turning towards the determined looking girl and shout.

''Don't give up,princess! You can do it! It has always been your dream,isn't it!?''

''You can do it,Yui! You told me to trust you so you better not break your promise and make me disappointed!'' Heisuke joined in as adrenaline pumped into his blood.

Hearing the cheering,Yui became even more determined to win the fight and put in all her energy into her movements.

Silently looking at the fight,Kondou and Hijikita nodded towards each other. Even if she wasn't going to win,they were going to allow her to join because she was really gifted. Okita smirked at the girl he always tried to piss off,it seems like he'll have even more fun with her in future.

Soon after awhile,the panting girl was running low in energy.

_'I need to stop soon,'_ she breathlessly panted,blocking Saitou's attack quickly before flipping herself away from him.

_'I need a quick attack.'_ Scanning the surroundings quickly,she saw the open cabinet,inside hanging a long spear.

''Bingo..''

Yui muttered under her breath before charging towards Saitou,clashing swords with him to distract him and grabbed onto the spear from the cabinet,placing the tip against the unsuspecting man's neck.

The tired out girl smirked breathlessly before collapsing onto the ground,heaving heavily. Beads of sweat trickled from her forehead down to her neck,her legs now jelly-like.

'I did it.' She thought as she deeply inhale for more air in her lungs.

''That was a good fight.'' Saitou stretched out his hand for Yui to grab onto.

''Thanks,but damn you are so much better.'' Yui smiled softly at the indigo-haired man.  
''Maybe one day you can teach me a few tips to be as good as you?''

''Sure.'' A faint smile graced the usually stoic looking samurai.

Yui looked up towards Kondou and Hijikita with much hope. She didn't want to give up after she did so much!

Kondou sent her a sad face before shaking his head,sighing.

''I'm sorry,Yui...''

Yui could feel tears marring her vision as she sniffed softly,not wanting the others to think of her as a crybaby. She hated to be thought of as a weakling but she couldn't help but to feel greatly disappointed.

''But I guess you have to be stuck with these crazy men for the **_rest of your life_**.''

Her pink orbs looked up at the smiling man in shocked,unable to comprehend what it meant for a second.

''Yosh! Yui-chan,we're gonna be living together under the same roof! Congratz!''

Heisuke pumped his fist into the air,hollering happily.

Finally processing what was happening,Yui slowly started to smile and her face lit up like a sunflower.  
Her energy was suddenly fully recharged as she squeal and rushed to hug Heisuke and Harada,her two supporters.

''Thank you so much Kondou-san! I won't let you down!'' She bowed towards Kondou gratefully,her eyes conveying many messages at one go.

''You will be in the same division as Saitou because the both of you are left-handers. I hope you will not make me regret my choice.'' Hijikita coughed,sending her a ghost of a smile before walking back to his room with Kondou.

''I knew you can do it,princess.'' Harada smiled at the elated girl.

Not thinking properly,she tiptoed to peck his lips softly.

''Thank you,Harada-san.'' Yui smiled cutely before jumping with Heisuke,all hyped up.

A tint of pink powdered Harada's cheeks as he felt the faint contact of their lips and looked up,only to see his best friend gaping at him in shock.

He cleared his throat and acted as if nothing has happened.

''Yah Shinpachi,you should go and celebrate with your sister. Stop sulking here.''

''You shuddap!'' Shinpachi huffed and stomped away,not before he turned around and sent a small proud smile towards his little sister's direction.

''It's so ironic. Shinpachi is such a big guy yet he is so shy deep in.'' Okita drawled,his face of a smiling cheshire cat.

''It's not surprising,'' Harada laughed. ''He is never good in his emotions.''

* * *

Yui joined the Shinsengumi! WOOTS! :)

Read&Review peeps! :D

-Ayu


	6. Truce between the hard-headed siblings

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HAKUOUKI CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OC,YUI!**

* * *

**-Yui's POV-**

Gazing at the vast dark sky dotted with bright stars, I recalled the times where I had so much fun with Shinpachi,dad and mom.

We laughed. Played. Made a fool out of ourselves. We did all kinds of silly stuff that our neighbours named our whole family as the Jokesters. Our humor was kinda hereditary. At least...it was hereditary for Shinpachi. I don't even know who I am now.

I sighed softly. If there is a restart button for me to press,I would gladly press on it so I can go back to those happy days with my family.

''Yo.''

Shinpachi stood beside me at the edge of the veranda,his gaze also facing the sky.

'' 'Sup.''

It was silent. No one made the first step to continue on the conversation.

''Are you thinking of dad and mom...?'' He spoke softly as my breath hitched at his question.

It was a sensitive topic. For me. For him. For the both of us.

For me,I felt guilty. It was I who indirectly killed them. If I hadn't been there,those men wouldn't come to the house and kill them..

''Yea..''

We continued to remain silent,enjoying the light breeze that kisses our cheeks.

''Remember that time when you got a fish hook in your thumb and dad tried to take it out with another fish hook? In the end you had to go to the village doctor with **_two_** fish hooks stuck in your thumb.'' I lightly laughed at that hilarious memory. Dad's facial expression was comical then when he showed Shinpachi's thumb with two fish hooks stuck to mum and I,saying_ ''Oops!''_

''Haha yea. That was_** horrible**_. Dad was never meant to be a doctor. Ever. He's also not meant to be a cook.'' He mused as I chuckled at the yet another funny memory.

Dad wanted to celebrate family day together and cook a meal for all of us. In the end,the food was either uncooked or burnt,or sprinkled with too much salt or sugar. Our whole family just had to throw away the food and go eat out.

''Mum was another case. She has horrible memory.'' I laughed at the image of our gentle yet very muddleheaded mum.

''I know right. She kept mixing up your clothes with mine. She forgets all about her cooking when she takes out our clothes to hanged outside in our backyard.'' Shinpachi sent me a gagged look and the both of us burst out laughing.

''But dad,he was righteous and fair. He was a **_man of honor_**. He would make sure that we were treated equally. And he was fun too. He would tell us jokes and bring our whole family out to play.'' He lowered his voice.  
''I always dream to become a man like him. But no matter how I try,I can't.''

I sighed and fiddled with my fingers. Comforting people just isn't my forte,it was mum's job to do that.

_What would mum do if she hear this?_

My mind clicked and I smiled.

''Remember how mum would always tuck us to bed and sing us a lullaby? We loved that song so much that you will always hum the tune and I will sing the lyrics.''

I turned and smiled at my older brother.

''Shall we do that again?''

He grinned and started to hum the beginning tune.

''_There's a hero_  
_If you look inside your heart_  
_You don't have to be afraid_  
_Of what you are_  
_There's an answer_  
_If you reach into your soul_  
_And the sorrow that you know_  
_Will melt away_

_And then a hero comes along_  
_With the strength to carry on_  
_And you cast your fears aside_  
_And you know you can survive_  
_So when you feel like hope is gone_  
_Look inside you and be strong_  
_And you'll finally see the truth_  
_That a hero lies in you_

_It's a long road_  
_When you face the world alone_  
_No one reaches out a hand_  
_For you to hold_  
_You can find love_  
_If you search within yourself_  
_And the emptiness you felt_  
_Will disappear_

_And then a hero comes along_  
_With the strength to carry on_  
_And you cast your fears aside_  
_And you know you can survive_  
_So when you feel like hope is gone_  
_Look inside you and be strong_  
_And you'll finally see the truth_  
_That a hero lies in you_

_Lord knows_  
_Dreams are hard to follow_  
_But don't let anyone_  
_Tear them away_  
_Hold on_  
_There will be tomorrow_  
_In time you'll find the way_

_And then a hero comes along_  
_With the strength to carry on_  
_And you cast your fears aside_  
_And you know you can survive_  
_So when you feel like hope is gone_  
_Look inside you and be strong_  
_And you'll finally see the truth_  
_That a hero lies in you_  
_That a hero lies in you_  
_That a hero lies in you_'' I sang and smiled at Shinpachi softly.

Shinpachi suddenly reached out and embraced me into a tight hug.

''No matter who you are or what you are,you are **forever** my precious sister and our parents' beloved daughter.'' He vowed as I inhaled his musky scent of wood and paint.

I nodded softly,reciprocating his hug.

**''MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!'' **

I jumped up in fright at the sudden loud voices.

That was when I saw the other captains and Chizuru poking out their heads from a wall,grinning.

Hijikita and Sannan weren't there because they were out for a mission or something like that.

''Yah! Why are you guys all there?'' I flushed red at the thought of them hearing my awful singing.

''Well,'' Okita stood up and walked towards us. ''We were just being helpful _Samaritans_ to bring the two siblings back together again.''

He then shot me a smirk and pulled me close to him.

''Shouldn't you **_repay_** me for my kindness?''

''**Oww!** Damn Yui!'' Okita rubbed his bloody nose while I cracked my knuckles in victory.

''Serves you right!'' I childishly stuck out my tongue at him.

''It was rather uncomfortable to see you and Shinpachi have a cold war. So...'' Harada trailed off and Heisuke continued.

''So we thought of this plan!''

''We hope that you aren't mad at us!'' Chizuru sent me a pleading look.

''They bribed Shinpachi that he'll get to see you dressed up as a girl if he follows their plan.''

**''HUSH SAITOU-SAN!''**

I rolled my eyes at the overreacting trio and smiled.

''I'm not angry. But you'll get to see me dressed up as a girl just this time. Next time,nu-uh. Just a question,did you guys hear me sing?''

All of them nodded and I facepalmed. **Damn embarrassing!**

I felt myself suddenly lifted up and I squealed.** This cannot be happening!**

**''YES! I CAN SEE MY CUTE SISTER IN FEMALE CLOTHES! LEGGO TO KIMIGIKU-SAN!''** Shinpachi roared as the others cheered.

''W-wait a minute! Put me down!'' Blood drained from my face and I shut my eyes,not daring to look anywhere.

''Oh right. Sorry Yui.'' Shinpachi quickly placed me on the ground gently.

''Let's go princess!'' Harada intertwined our fingers and pulled me along with him as we ran ahead,away from the others.

**_''Y-yah! Wait for us!''_**

* * *

How was the chapter? Yea I know it isn't with Saitou or Harada or Shiranui.. But I want to develop it in a much slower pace. :)

Shinpachi is slightly OOC but it's because he acts differently when he's with his sister,Yui :)

Continue to support this fic!

Read&Review please~! :D

Song credits: Hero by Mariah Carey  
Lyrics credits: /Mariah%20Carey%20Lyrics/Hero%

-Ayu


	7. A Missing Piece Found!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HAKUOUKI CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OC,YUI!**

* * *

**-Yui's POV-**

_Where am I? I wondered as I scanned my surroundings. They were all white and misty._

_''Kyo-chan! Wait for me ne? I wanna get my present for you!''_

_That voice! I quickly swirl around,only to find the same young girl from my previous dreams._

_''Hai,RiRi! You better come back to me or I'll hate you for abandoning me. I swear,Oguri Yui!'' The same little boy pouted with feigned anger as the girl giggled and kissed his pout,leaving his face flamed red._

_''I promise I'll be back Kyo-chan! I love you too much to leave you,Shiranui Kyo,''_

_'Shiranui Kyo?' I mentally took note of the boy's name._

_Strangely enough,his name is rather familiar. But I can't seem to remember anything._

_'Oguri Yui...' I bit onto my lower lip. Her name is the same as mine,just that our last names are different. I shrugged and blowed the thought away. 'Must be a coincidence.'_

_I felt a strange force urging me to follow the little girl. Well,it won't hurt much. Plus,I do need to know what is her identity and why she appears in my dreams._

_Without giving much of a thought,I followed the young girl to a big mansion where she entered._

_Woah! She's rich. I gaped at the huge mansion._

_Crowds of people started to gather around the mansion,carrying fire torches and chanting._

_''Wait!'' I tried to stop them but I was too late. The mansion was set aflame by the crowds._

_What were they thinking!? THERE IS A FREAKING LITTLE GIRL IN THERE AND WHO KNOWS HOW MANY MORE PEOPLE STILL IN THAT MANSION! Are they crazy!? It's so inhumane!_

_I screamed for help but my voice was drowned out._

_Screams of terror and fright filled the air as the chanting became louder and louder._

_Those screams and shouts were echoing in my head but the only voice I could hear was that little girl's._

_''Help! Kyo-chan!''_

_I tried hard to keep voices out of my head but the girl's screams of pain and shouts for help reverberated in my head,haunting me._

_Suddenly,everyone became silent. I summed up all my courage to peek open my eyes._

_Everyone was gone. They were all laying on the ground,dead. I gasped in horror at the bloody sight. The mansion was burnt down to rubbles and dust. _

_I felt tears trickling down my cheeks at the horrible ending. Then,I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw a rather tall man,his long wavy violet hair tied in a high ponytail,donning on a tight-fitting black outfit that complemented to his chocolate brown skin._

_Isn't that the man who was with the other two men and killed my parents!? I widened my eyes at the thought and narrowed my eyes at his actions._

_He carried a bouquet of flowers and knelt before the ruins of the once beautiful house._  
_He placed the bouquet on the ashes and bowed towards the ruins silently. I noticed something sparkling that trickled down his cheeks. I gasped when I realized what it was. He was crying._

_''Why did you leave me..? Why Oguri Yui? Why are you so cruel towards me!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?'' He yelled and punched the ground before sobbing helplessly to himself._

_W-wait. He is that little boy?_

_I felt my heart wrench at the sight of him crying. I just felt like hugging him and comforting him._

_All too soon,he disappeared from my sight and darkness overwhelmed my whole being._

* * *

I sat up in my bed,panting heavily. Was that supposed to be a nightmare? Cause I am seriously freaked out.

''Oh Yui-chan. You are finally awake.'' Chizuru's smiling face popped up from behind the door.  
''It's time for breakfast! You wouldn't want Shinpachi-san to take your food.''

I grinned at her.

''Nah. He won't ever dare to touch my food.''

Chizuru giggled softly and closed the door,walking away. Probably to wake the lazy bum with the name as Todou Heisuke.

I sighed and donned on my usual clothes and made my futon.

Making my way to the dining room,I made a mental note to get the full story of those three 'oni' guys.

There were just too many missing puzzle pieces to piece up the full story.

* * *

Did you enjoy that? :) That was a puzzle piece for her to continue to piece up the full mystery! ^o^

Please give me feedback so I know where I can improve on :)

Thank you~! :D

-Ayu


	8. Beginning of troubles

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HAKUOUKI CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OC YUI!  
**

* * *

**-Yui's POV-**

As I patrolled the streets of Kyoto with Saitou and the Third Division, I couldn't help but to immerse my thoughts on the three Onis.

_Kazama Chikage,the blondie,is a real pure-blood oni from the west who has come to Japan in search of a suitable bride to which he finds Chizuru so that they can mate and create a very powerful oni. He is said to be very arrogant and cynical._

_Kyuujyu Amagiri is a very strong red-haired oni, preferring to fight with his fists instead of a sword. He works for Kazama._

_Lastly. Shiranui Kyo is said to be a cocky, arrogant man who uses a gun to fight in battle. Harada seems to be his arch-nemesis, as the two are always fighting one another. And also,who is always in my dreams._

I groaned at the information of the three Onis. I really don't see how I'm related to them. What am I? Another Oni?

_'Impossible~!'_ A voice sang in my head before brushing off the ridiculous thought from my mind.  
I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Saitou.

''Don't worry too much. The Shinsengumi will protect you. Though,I think you are fully capable of protecting yourself.''

I smiled and gave him the goofiest grin I had.

''Don't ya worry for me! I'm fine.''

Saitou smiled softly and patted my head before concentrating on the patrolling. I heaved a sigh and drooped my head gloomily. At least I know who the little boy was in my dreams. That's an achievement. Right...?

''Yo! Yui_-chan_.''

I looked up to see Okita,I mean _Jiji-kun_, walking towards us with the rest of the First Division.

'' 'Sup! _Jiji-kun_.''

Okita glared at me as Saitou coughed loudly. Probably because he choked on his saliva when he heard my nickname for Okita.

''Don't get too cheeky.''

''Try me.''

The both of us stared before I broke away from the eye contact and started to cough violently into my hands.

_'Shit.'_ I fumbled with my handkerchief and covered my mouth as quickly as I could.

''Are you ok?'' Okita patted my back,his face flashed a look of concern.

I nodded and wiped any traces of blood from my mouth and smiled.

''Must be the cold weather these days.''

And as if it was rehearsed,a sudden cold gust of wind blew at our faces,my body shivering at the change of temperature.  
I felt something warm wrapped around my neck and saw it was Saitou's white scarf.

''You need it more than me. I don't want Shinpachi to come after me if you fall sick.'' Saitou looked away and walked with the rest of the Third Division,leaving me behind with Okita.

_''Saitou...san.''_ I stared at his back,wide-eyed.

''Hmm?'' Okita popped his face in front of mine,his signature smirk sewn back in its place. ''What is going on between the both of you~?''

I rolled my eyes.

''Nothing is going on,**Detective** Okita. You're thinking too much.''

He laughed that carefree laughter of his and pulled me along with him by my hand.

''Let's quickly make our rounds. We don't want to have _RaRa-chan_ to fall ill~'' The green eyed man sang.

''_RaRa-chan_?''

''My beloved nickname for you since you gave such a '_nice_' nickname to me.''

I gagged at his feigned thankfulness and pouted.

''Hey, I gave you such a cute nickname yet you give me a freaky one! Not fair!''

''How is that freaky? It's cute! Your nickname for me is gross!**_ Very gross_**. Not cute at all.''

The both of us bickered all the way till our duty was over.

I guess Saitou left me with Okita so that I can keep my mind off the stressful subject I've pushing myself to remember on.

Who says that Saitou is emotionless? He just doesn't show his feelings in the same way as the others. That's all.

* * *

I raised my eyebrow at the scene where Shinpachi and Heisuke were fighting over their rightful fishes.

Okita just silently sipped his tea and Saitou ate his food in silence. Chizuru also had her eyebrows raised at the two,like me.  
Harada,well... Let's just say that he's been creepily staring at me since from the beginning. It is really uncomfortable for me to be under that intense gaze of his.

''Yui! Help me control Shinpatsu and tell him not to take my fish!'' Heisuke yelped at the another attack from my brother.

I sighed with irritation. I picked my untouched fish with my pair of chopsticks and gently placed it in my childish brother's bowl of rice.

''Really Shin-kun. Stop bullying Heisuke-kun already. He needs enough food to grow stronger.'' I chided softly.

''Yes..''

Shinpachi finally stopped his antics and solemnly looked down like a reprimanded kid.  
Heisuke cheered happily for his saved fish and munched on it with delight.

Okita grinned at me,his emerald eyes twinkling with mischief.

''And _RaRa-chan_ saves the day!''

Shinpachi and Heisuke looked up from their food and exclaimed in unison, ''_RaRa-chan_?''

They both doubled over in laughter,tears escaping from their eyes. I gritted my teeth and seethed at Okita.

**_Dammit! That was on purpose,I swear!_**

''I'm glad I did,_Jiji-kun_.''

This time,everyone in the room burst out laughing,with the exception of Okita,Saitou and me.

''Pfft! _Jiji-kun_! Haha! Nice one, princess.'' Harada slung his arm over my shoulder and laughed breathlessly,his warm breath tickling my burning cheeks that flushed red at the intimate contact.

''But Souji's nickname for Yui is **_classic_**! Haha! _RaRa-chan_! Teehee!''

Shinpachi continued to tear up at the boisterous nickname.

''Since you like my nickname so much,nii-chan. I'll call you _NaNa-kun_ from now on. How is that?''

Sarcasm laced my every word and it made him shut up immediately while the rest roared in laughter. Even Saitou couldn't help but chuckle at the newly formed nickname for Shinpachi.

Shinpachi was about to protest when Gen-san slid open the door with a serious yet worried face.

''Listen up,everybody. I have new from Osaka,from Hijikita-san. It looks like Sannan-san got a serious wound.''

Everyone,including me, gasped in shock and horror.

''What happened to Sannan-san?'' Shinpachi asked straight to the point,his voice filled with concern.

''It's a very severe wound. It's on the right arm. It wield be difficult for him to wield the sword,'' Gen-san spoke with much regret while everyone in the room was hushed and tensed up. ''But there's no threat to his life.''

''Thank goodness..'' Chizuru sighed in relief whereas the rest of us were solemn and in anguish for Sannan-san.

Hearing Chizuru's comment,Heisuke heatedly retorted back.

''It's not good!''

''Eh?''

Seeing Chizuru's clueless look, I was about to explain to her what he meant but Saitou beat me to it.

''The sword isn't something that you can manipulate with your other hand.'' He spoke steadily,his hard gaze fixed on the floor. ''Maybe he won't be able to use the sword again.''

Chizuru's clueless look contorted into a look of horror. I griped onto my left hand involuntarily. Not being able to wield a sword.. For a samurai,it's a **_disgrace and shame_** for he won't be able to fight again.

''That's all. I have to go and talk with Kondou-san.'' Gen-san closed the door and walked away to Kondou's room.

There was a moment of hush silence before Okita spoke up with a serious look on his face.

''If it's necessary,we'll have to use the medicine on him.''

_Medicine?_ Chizuru and I shared a questioning look.

_What exactly were they hiding from us? _

''Don't say nonsense.'' Shinpachi spoke steely. ''We can't let a leader of the Shinsengumi fall into the hands of it.''

I frowned and leaned against Harada,who hugged me in return.

What was going to happen in the future?

I can't tell for sure.

But all I'm wishing is that I will never lose either one of these people before I'm gone...

* * *

From this chapter onwards,I will be slightly following the anime. Not **totally**. So relaaxxx~!

Harada is trying to grab Yui's attention! ^0^

I've been thinking.. Should I make a new poll to determine who Yui will be with? Cos her character is different from the previous,I thought maybe the man you guys want her to be will be different.

The poll is on my profile so please please pleaseeee vote! I'll be closing it by next week,28/10.

Read&Review! :)

-Ayu


	9. Shinsengumi Family back together

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HAKUOUKI CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OC YUI!**

* * *

**-Yui's POV-**

I sighed for like the hundredth time before yawning into my hands. I couldn't sleep a wink last night,again. I guess I should stop thinking too much at night. I'm exhausted.

''Tired?'' The silent man beside me softly asked.

I nodded before rubbing my teary tired eyes.

''You woke up very early again,didn't you?''

_'Woah! Spot on!' _I gaped at his accurate guess.

''You did.'' He sighed at the stunned expression I wore. ''You should really get some rest so you can have enough energy when doing your duties.''

I laughed sheepishly,rubbing the back of my neck.

''Gomenasai~!''

''What were you thinking about this time? Your relationship with those three or Sannan-san's injury?''

I surrendered to him. I just can't keep any secrets away from him. **_It's like he can see right through me!_**

''Mostly about Sannan-san's injury.'' I replied truthfully as I thought back of the previous night.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_''Itadakimasu!''_

_''Shinpachi-san. Thank you for sharing!'' Heisuke's cheeky voice filled the room and attacked Shinpachi's fish meat. Shinpachi yelled at Heisuke for taking his food away._

_''I was saving that for the last! You brat! It's payback time!''_

_''What are you doing?''_

_''What am I doing? You ate my food!''_

_''So what? You eat all my food all the time!''_

_''That was a long time ago!''_

_''I am talking about this morning! You stole three of my side dishes!''_

_Like usual,Heisuke and Shinpachi were fighting over their food while the rest of us silently eat our food._

_I groaned softly and took a sip of tea to ease the headache I was experiencing with._

_''You ok,princess?'' I gaze up only to find myself mesmerized in Harada's pair of gold eyes._

_They were so beautiful. I blushed softly and played with my food,distracted._

_''Yea. I'm fine..'' I pouted slightly and heard his deep chuckle shortly after._

_''You're so cute when you blush,my princess.'' He played with my long hair,touching my neck lightly._

_''You shuddap..'' I growled at him._

_''Hahaha! Did I capture your heart already?'' He grinned._

_''I'm not ready to be captured by anyone,Sano. Don't get your hopes up,mister.'' I joked and he gave me a disappointed look before quickly regaining his confidence and sent me a wink._

_''I won't give up,princess.''_

_I laughed at his determination. I was about to reply him when the door slides open,revealing the stern face of Hijikita._

_''I just got back.'' He announced his arrival._

_''Welcome back,Toshi.'' Kondou greeted back warmly._

_''Hijikita-san..'' Okita grinned before everyone stopped short at the sight of Sannan-san,and his right arm all bandaged up._

_I looked down and gripped onto my left hand involuntarily again. I don't know why but I felt so fearful ever since we were told that Sannan-san's hand was injured. My left hand would just become weak all of a sudden,not able to feel to pressure I've placed onto it with my right hand._

_''Welcome back,Sannan-san.'' Recovering quickly,Okita greeted the injured man with a small grin._

_''Good to be back.'' Sannan-san replied. _

_Somehow,his voice sounded very distant. Like he didn't want to be back here at all. But then again, my assumptions could be wrong._

_''You did great out there. How's your arm?'' Kondou asked carefully. _

_I knew why he did so. Every samurai has their own pride. They refused to be pitied on when they are to be injured._

_''You can see it for yourself. I was too careless out there.'' Sannan-san lightly nodded towards his bandaged arm._

_After he said that,everyone gave him the 'are you kiddin' me?' look. I guess he sensed our doubts towards his answer,he smiled towards us._

_''I'll be fine. It's not as bad as it looks,so there's no need for concern.'' He reassured us before bowing slightly and stood up,walking towards the door._  
_''If you may excuse me.''_

_''Sannan-san,what bout dinner?'' Heisuke called out to him frantically.___

''I'll pass. I'm a little tired so I would like to rest in my room.''

_With that,he closed the door,walking away._

_''He's lying.'' I muttered under my breath._

_I think Shinpachi and Sanosuke heard me because they each held onto one of my hand and squeezed it tightly._

_~End of flashback~_

I coughed at the slight wind blowing against my hair.

''_RaRa-chan_~! Why are you zoning out?''

''Am not,_Jiji-kun_.''

''Don't lie. I called you for the last 5 minutes but you were just staring into space.'' Okita's smirk stretched wider.  
''Were you thinking of me?''

I laughed sarcastically, ''Haha! In your dreams.''

''C'mon _RaRa-chan_~ Don't be like this.''

''Shuddap,_Jiji-kun_. You're giving me a headache.''

''You're not catching a cold,are you?'' Saitou spoke up,cutting off Okita from speaking anymore.

''No... Why do you say that?'' I raised my eyebrow at him.

''You were coughing and you said you have a headache. Those are some symptoms of a cold.'' He stated like it was the obvious.

''I'm fine,_Haji-kun_.'' I smiled,earning a rosy pink painted on his cheeks.

Since we've been together for awhile,he started to open up to me and I gave him a nickname,_Haji-kun_. Cute,isn't it?

''Hey! Not fair! Hajime-kun gets a nicer nickname than me. Are you guys having something?'' Okita glanced at me suspiciously.

''Nope.'' I denied. I wasn't interested. Or at least,I can't have it.

We continued the rest of our patrolling with Okita's nagging and rambling.

* * *

''Itadakimasu!''

Everyone dropped their jaws when Sannan-san brought his food in the dining room and sat at his usual corner. He took up one of his rice ball and took a bite.

''Supposedly food tastes better when you're in a big crowd.''

That was when smiles started to climb back onto everyone's faces.

''That's right!'' Kondou agreed,smiling jovially.

''Chizuru chan,why do I have different food from the others?'' I cocked my head to the side,puzzled. I wasn't sick. Or at least none of them knew about it,**_yet_**.

''Ah. I heard you getting up and coughing very badly last night,leaving the room. I thought it was because of your cough that made you couldn't sleep at night. So I did the food differently,reducing the seasoning and more spring onions in your miso soup.'' Chizuru smiled tenderly at me.

I felt gazes shot towards my direction and I squirmed uncomfortably.

''I'm fine,'' I sighed.

''No,you're not!'' Shinpachi insisted firmly. ''No healthy person will cough so badly at night that they can't sleep.''

I sighed in defeat,knowing I can't win Shinpachi this round. I looked at my soup and grimaced in distaste. The sight of chopped spring onions floating on my soup irked me.

I think Chizuru saw my look and she chided,''Spring onions are good for the immune system. This is the only way for you to get better.''

''Yes yes...''

I lifted up my bowl and dumped everything in my mouth before swallowing them with much difficulty.

''Yucks!'' I stuck out my tongue at the horrible taste and groaned in pain. Everyone chuckled at my reaction.

''I think I'll be much worse after drinking this disgusting soup.''

''Don't be picky! Eat what is good for you.'' Hijikita barked.

''Yes,mom'' I pretended to be obedient,grinning at the infuriated vice-commander while the others laughed at my comeback.

* * *

Ahem,slight hint of Yui's illness going surface. xD

Read&Review please~! :D

-Ayu


	10. The beginning of the long fierce battle

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HAKUOUKI CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OC YUI!**

* * *

**-Yui's POV-**

Chizuru was washing the mens' clothes with her pink sleeves rolled up to her elbows while Saitou was diligently practicing with his sword.  
Okita and I were just lazing on the veranda,bickering at one another like any other day.

''Do you need anything?''

I looked up to see Saitou paused in his training.

''Eh? Actually...'' Chizuru quickly stood up and stuttered.

Well damn,I should really learn that skill. He didn't even have to turn to look at Chizuru to know that she wanted to ask him for a favor!

''Hmm...in love,aren't we?'' Okita teased playfully.

''Nah...My heart belongs to you only.''

I rolled my eyes and caressed his face,speaking with much sarcasm.

''Aww~! How sweet of you.''

He held onto my hand which was on his face and smirked,shooting me a kissy face. I gave him an _'ewwww!'_ look and grabbed my hand back from his tight grip.

''I was wondering if I could do outside and find my father.'' Chizuru asked hopefully.

I grimaced at the mention of her father. Yukimura Kodou. I really can't imagine how a sweet girl like Chizuru has a father like him. He's _**craaaazzzzyyyyyy**_~!

I recalled the time when I met him in Edo. Somehow,he overheard my illness and tried to persuade me to drink down a nasty-looking vile. Gross! I think he's a mad scientist or something. I mean,who exactly will listen to a bald-looking monk,or at least that's how he was dressed like. That vile must be a failed experiment or something but he refuses to give up on it,I guess. Oh but of course I didn't tell Shinpachi bout him,or he'll definitely get into his **_ultimate rage mode_** which you **do not **want to witness.

''That's impossible. A fair number of people are trying to kill the captain. We can't afford any escorts for you.'' Saitou continued on with his training.

''But of course if you follow us during our patrols.'' Okita slightly hinted with a wide grin.  
I rolled my eyes and gave him a hard punch in the head.

''Ouch! _RaRa-chan_! What was that for!?'' He protested,hugging his head in pain.

''Don't give her the wrong ideas!'' I chided.

''Okita-san,would you please take me with you?'' Her brown orbs sparkling in excitement,ignoring my comment.

I facepalmed myself and sighed. I don't have a good feeling bout this. But one thing for sure,Okita has successfully began to stir up trouble. _**That baka troublemaker!**_

''But we are risking our lives when doing our rounds.'' Okita was back up,being all sparkly and haughty.  
''Some unlucky bastards get themselves cut down by our enemies. At the very least,we'd need you to know how to defend yourself before we'd be able to take you along.''

''Even I know the art of self-defense! I attended a short sword dojo before..'' Chizuru's voice trailed off and I could tell that she wasn't exactly confident in what she was saying.

''In that case, allow me to test you.'' Saitou spoke up,looking at the girl in the eye.

I started to protest, ''I don't think that's-''

''I don't think that's a good idea. Why don't you let_ RaRa-chan_ spar with her?''

I glared at Okita.

''Thanks a bunch for dragging me into the mess,_Jiji-kun_.''

He gave me a wink but I just dusted my ass and stood before Chizuru.

''I'm ready. You can attack from any direction. No need to hold back.'' I encouraged her gently but instead,she gripped onto her short sword trembling,not willing to unsheath it.

''B-But..''

''Is that short sword by your waist just **_for show_**,Chizuru?'' I taunted,trying to get her worked up to attack me.

''Of course not! But you could** die** if I hit you with a sword,Yui-chan.''

I sweatdropped at her innocent answer while Okita slapped his thighs repeatedly,laughing loudly. Even Saitou looked at her amused.

''You? Hurting _RaRa-chan_? Hahahaha! That's like the biggest joke ever!'' Okita snickered and I mentally agreed with him.

Not many people can defeat me. So far,only Okita,Saitou and Hijikita and some other well-skilled samurais can injure me. I'm not saying that the other captains aren't good! They have their own strengths and good in their own ways,just that none of them has beaten me before.

''I really don't think that you are able to hurt Yui even if you want to.'' Saitou agreed.

I looked over at Chizuru sternly.

''If you insist,you can use the blunt side of your blade.''

Chizuru looked at her sword for a few minutes before drawing it out and pointing towards me with determination written on her face.

''Let's do this!''

We remained silent and Chizuru's determined look faltered for awhile before looking at me with confidence.

**''Yaaaaahhhh!''** She charged at me,swinging her blade towards me,violently.

_**''Clang!''**_

I quickly drew out my sword to defend myself as our blades clashed. I spun around and pressed the blade against her neck lightly before she could even attack me again.  
Seeing her all shocked,I redrew back my katana and sheathed it.

''Wh-what just happened?'' Chizuru stood there trembling,her face in disbelief and shock.

''_RaRa-chan_ is a master at drawing her sword. Just that she's slightly inferior compared to Hajime-kun.'' Okita grinned and picked up her short sword that laid on the ground.

I shot her a soft smile to calm her nerves.

''I'm not really a master. I'm still learning a lot from _Haji-kun_. Right,_Haji-kun_?'' I grinned at the blushing man.

''O-oh..''

''No way! You were so quick!'' Chizuru exclaimed after seeing her sword was in Okita's hands.

''You'd be dead if Yui was actually taking it seriously. She was withholding at least **one third** of her skills,speed and strength.'' Saitou stated and I stuck out my tongue at him.

''Don't tell her that,_Haji-kun_.''

Chizuru received back her sword from Okita and stared at me. I grinned at her goofily.

''Don't listen to him,Chizuru. I'm just a mere girl who wants to defend herself from lechers such like _Jiji-kun_.''

''Hahaha!''

Hearing her giggle gave me a relief,though I'd be haunted by Okita's rambling later on.

''Be proud of your master though. Your blade was not clouded. I could say that she will able to defend herself quite alright.'' I grinned.

''I agree.'' Saitou nodded.

''That's pretty amazing! Hajime-kun and _RaRa-chan_ gave you the go-ahead.'' Okita whistled and followed Saitou's lead.

''S-So...'' Chizuru trailed off,not knowing what it meant.

''It means _Haji-kun_ and _Jiji-kun_ will go and ask your _boyfriend_ for permission to take you out on patrol.''

I winked at the now blushing girl slyly. I could tell that she was crushing on that guy ever since on the day I first met her. She blushes when she's near him or when she touches or talks to him. I just don't get it though. Why on earth does she like the Oni vice-commander?

''H-He's not my boyfriend!'' She yelped in embarrassment,blushing furiously.

''That's what she said.'' Okita and I said in unison before walking away,leaving her alone and flustered.

* * *

''That was quite an achievement.'' Sannan-san spoke smoothly.

Everyone was in the meeting room,except for Hijikita who was interrogating our prisoner in the next room. I guess Chizuru and Okita must have done something to make Sannan-san angry. All the best to the both of them.

''You confiscated the arms they'd been piling up at Masuya. And then you even managed to capture Furutaka Shuuntarou,a Choushuu spy.''

''We sure were lucky!'' Okita replied in that happy-go-lucky tone.

Really. One day,he's gonna get cut down for his 'don't care' attitude.

''This isn't a laughing matter.'' Sannan-san spoke sternly,his eyes narrowing at Okita.  
''We could have used the information that Masuya's shop owner is a Choushuu spy to our advantage.''

Heisuke pointed to the two unfamiliar looking men sitting behind him and Shinpachi.

''Don't you feel bad for Yamazaki-kun and Shimada-kun?''

''Please don't worry about us.'' The smaller build man quickly reassured Heisuke.

''We've been at a deadlock with Masuya for awhile anyway.'' The other man added on.  
''Thanks to Okita-san,we were finally able to arrest Furutaka.''

''You guys were great,'' Shinpachi complimented the two before lightly blaming Okita. ''And then Okita went and-''

''It's all my fault.'' Chizuru spoke out softly,trying to defend Okita from getting all the blame I guess.  
''I rushed headlong into the shop when I heard that someone saw my father there.''

''You were Okita-kun's responsibility.'' Sannan-san spoke harshly.

''I am in fault.'' I cut in. I didn't like to have blame being pushed to one another. ''I should have prevented Chizuru from wanting to go on patrol with Okita.''

''Yui!'' Shinpachi exclaimed at me.

''About that!'' Hijikita slid open the door from the interrogating room. ''I'm also to blame since I let her go. Please don't drown them in blame.''

He closed the door and sat at his respective seat.

''Hijikita-san,did you get anything out of Furutaka?'' Sanosuke asked curiously.

Hijikita glanced at everyone solemnly before disclosing the shocking information.

''They are going to set Kyoto **aflame** on a windy day. In the midst of chaos,they will **kidnap** the Emperor and take him to Choushuu.''

I gasped in horror. **_Are they fucking crazy!?_**

I guess everyone had the same thought as me.

''Burning down Kyoto!?'' Kondou shouted in horror.

''Can you believe that they want to kidnap the Emperor?'' Heisuke exclaimed,wide-eyed.

Yes,I can totally believe it. Cos they are **delusional** and **freaking out of their minds**. **_Psychopaths can totally do the impossible._**

''They claimed to be loyal and respectful to the Emperor but I sure don't see that.''

''Those Choshuu _freaks_ must be _nuts_ if they are serious about burning down the capital.'' Shinpachi scorned.

''Umm.._.NaNa-kun_,you've already called them _freaks_. So it means that they **are** nuts.'' I pointed out with my eyebrow raised.

''You shuddap!''

''They must be panicking since we've apprehended Furutaka.'' Hijikita assumed.  
''I imagine they'll hold a meeting tonight to come up with some countermeasures.''

''Where do the Choushuu meet?'' Kondou inquired.

''Going by their usual pattern,I believe they'll meet at _Shikokuya_ or _Ikedaya_.'' The bigger sized man replied.

''Got it! Inform the Aizu Clan about this as well. Toshi,gather up our men!'' Kondou instructed and Hijikita nodded.

_'This is gonna be wickedly fun.'_ I grinned with Heisuke at the thought of slaying those bastards.

* * *

About thirty four men gathered,all donning on their sky blue coat which represents the Shinsengumi. I tugged on my own with much pride.

''Is this all the men we have?'' Hijikita exhaled in disappointment.

I could understand. There were too little men,making us at a disadvantage.

''My apologies. I would have helped if I wasn't injured.'' Sannan-san looked down at his bandaged arm. I could tell that he was still reproaching himself for getting injured.

''No,I need you to hold down the fort,Sannan-kun.'' Kondou instructed tactfully.

''I wish we could use them right now.'' I heard Sanosuke whisper to Saitou.

_Them?_

''They won't be ready for a combat for a while yet.'' Saitou steadily replied.

''Have the Aizu Clan and Shoshidai set out?'' Hijikita inquired.

''I haven't heard word from either of them.'' Gen-san replied.

''Tch. So they won't move unless they've seen hard evidence.'' Hijikita scorned.  
''Kondou-san,let's head out.''

''But we don't know if they are meeting at Shikokuya or Ikedaya.'' Kondou replied in a troubled voice.

''They normally go to Ikedaya for their meetings.'' Sannan-san reported.  
''I can't imagine they'd go there the night after Furutaka was apprehended. It's much more logical for them to meet at Shikokuya.''

''But there's still a possibility that they might meet at Ikedaya.'' Kondou pointed out.

''Alright then. We will split into two different groups. I will go to Shikokuya.'' Hijikita announced.

''Then Toshi,I want you to take **twenty four** men with you.'' Kondou decided.

''Eh? Kondou-san,you are only taking **ten** men with you? That's crazy!'' Hijikita immediately disagreed.

''Haha. But I get Souji,the Nagakura siblings and Heisuke.'' Kondou chuckled,looking at the four of us with pride. I grinned. Oh yeah,I'm gonna kick some ass with my brother and two besties.

''Very well.'' Hijikita agreed,looking kinda relieved.

''If our group finds them,your group will provide backup.'' Kondou strategized and Hijikita nodded.

Soon,we were all setting out to our respective destination.

* * *

We were at Ikedaya,hiding behind the shadows of a dark alley. We noticed a Choshuu peering outside cautiously before shutting the window.

''We hit the jackpot.''

''Is the Aizu Clan here yet?'' Kondou asked.

''Not yet.'' One of the ten men replied.

''Damn it,what the hell is keeping the Aizu Clan so long?'' Heisuke seethed in irritation.

''They're too late.'' I frowned too.

''What should we do?'' Shinpachi looked at Kondou for further instructions.

''It'd be lame if we let them escape,Kondou-san.'' Okita slurred his words and I gripped onto my katana with indignation. No way I was going to let those psychopaths get away scot free!

''We're out of options. We'll go in on our own!'' Kondou commanded and everyone smirked in agreement.

_This night is gonna be wild._

Kondou kicked down the front door and roared, ''We are the Shinsengumi,who serve under the Lord of the Aizu Clan!''

The lights in the room was immediately blown off. Footsteps of our enemies were scampering towards us.

''By Imperial decree,everyone is hereby under arrest!''

The enemies immediately drew their katanas towards us in hostility.

_'Don't worry,we'll get that solved soon enough. With our swords,of course.'_ I grinned sinisterly.

* * *

How was da chappie? :D  
Read&Review pleaseeeee~! :3

Oh and please vote in my poll on my profile! ^.^

-Ayu


	11. Injured

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HAKUOUKI CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OC YUI!**

* * *

**-Yui's POV-**

''We will not hold back on those who resist!'' Kondou shouted.

**''AHHHH!''** Our enemies lunged towards us.

**''KILL THEM!'' **Kondou roared and we unsheathed our katanas on his command.

Soon enough,the sound of swords clashing filled the air.

A man lunged at me and I ducked a few times before I sliced him with my own blade. Another man behind me tried to stab me repeatedly but I stepped to the side and beheaded were starting to surround me and on the same cue,they lunged forward towards me,screaming loudly. Swiftly, I twirled 360 degrees in full speed,slicing every men with ease. Their blood were splattered everywhere like a water fountain; on the floor,my coat and my face. I looked up to see Kondou,Okita,Heisuke and Shinpachi handling the others quite well. I jolted out of my thoughts as I heard a quiet shuffle of footsteps towards me. I sidestepped my attacker and stabbed him by the heart. I retrieved my katana from his body,he groaned before slumping onto the floor lifeless.

''Sneak attacks on women,'' I flipped my hair and got into my attacking position towards a few more other men,smirking. ''Are so _last season_ and cowardly.''

''It's just like Kondou-san to scream out a warning for everyone to hear.'' Okita mused as he got back to back with my brother.

**''YA!''** A foolish man shouted a battle cry to me,his katana high up in the air. I grinned,slicing him into halves.

''It's all good. It's proper etiquette to let them know what they're up against.'' I heard my brother support Kondou's side.

Killing the men around me with accuracy, I groaned at my next awaiting targets.

''And putting us at a disadvantage? Not bad.'' I huffed before charging towards those cowards and slashed them with my two swords.

''I guess you guys didn't see it coming.'' I mocked in sarcasm,a sword in each hand.

I had quickly unsheathed my wakizashi while I was charging at them,and slashed them all with the help of the two swords.

''I never heard such logic about having proper etiquette by putting ourselves at a dead end.'' Heisuke yelled.

Me neither. But,oh well.

I quickly charged up the stairs to the second level,kicking down a door which reveals many bastards who cowardly hid in there to protect whatever is left of their pathetic little lives.

_'They're mine.'_

I sinisterly sent them a deadly smirk before charging towards them and ending their lives,so they can meet their death master.

I turned around to see a handful of them near the staircase.

''There's just a bunch of them! Don't chicken ou-'' The body of the lifeless leader of the small group fell over the railings,crushing his bones to bits when it hit the floor with a huge impact. I licked my lips and smiled at the remaining.

''He was saying?''

They all shrank back as I walked closer towards them. One step towards them. One step away from me. I grinned at the terror I've presented towards them.

''Aww.. Don't be afraid of me. I'm just going to stop your pain from life for you.'' I smirked maliciously.

Sidestep, one slash. Back-step, another slash. Front-step, one more slash,sidestep,slash again. I flicked the blood off the blades of my two swords as all four of the remaining men were sliced open,their blood gushing out while they screamed in pain,falling lifelessly on the bloodied floor.

''Passing through.'' Okita sped beside me,up to the next level.

''No worries!'' I sent him a thumbs-up before running right behind him.

''Hey! Both of you are cheating!'' Heisuke's voice behind me yelled and I laughed cheekily.

''It's called '_First comes,first served_' !'' I retorted.

The three of us entered a dark room where we saw two men sitting by the window,looking at our men fighting with the Choushuu bastards.

_'A blond and a redhead..'_ I widened my eyes at the two men. It was them.

Heisuke and Okita seemed to have felt my shock and fear as they walked in front of me with their katanas raised before them in caution.

''I see we meet again.'' Okita smirked,gaining the two mens' attention.

''Hmph. Again you get into our way.'' The blondie aka Kazama stood up and icily stared at Okita.

Suddenly I felt his gaze on me as I stared back at him with mixed feelings. _Horror,anger,terror,vengeful._

''What do we have here? Our little lost kitten whom we've been searching for.'' He purred and started to walk towards me. Before he could even reach for me,Okita and Heisuke had their arms as a barrier,protectively shielding me from those onis.

''If you want to take her,you have to go pass us first!'' Heisuke hollered at them.

''Heisuke,you don't have to-'' I tried to convince him that I could handle them by myself but the duo just turned around and winked at me.

''Trust us. We won't let these dirty bastards lay a hand on you.''

Not waiting for me to react, my best friends charged towards those two onis. Heisuke taking on Amagiri,Okita taking on Kazama. My heart lurched and was in my mouth as I looked at them with worry written on my face. I didn't want to lose my friends after I've lost my parents to them!

''Argh!'' I twirled to see Heisuke thrown against the door,laying on his back painfully.

''Heisuke!'' I cried out and quickly made my way towards him,pulling him up in a sitting position before glaring at Amagiri.

''You bastard!'' I snarled and began to stand to take on the oni but Heisuke held onto me stubbornly,blood seeping from the corner of his mouth.

''You're a monster!'' Heisuke quickly stood on his feet and spat in disgust.

''Hold on!'' Amagiri held out his hand,signaling Heisuke to stop trying to fight him.  
''That's enough. I have no need to fight with you. There's no need for me to take your life if you pull back right now.''

''If you fucking kill my friend right after you've killed my parents,I'll kill you myself! **_Be it if you are a fucking oni or not!_**'' I aggressively stood up and barked.

''You have no need..'' Heisuke jerked his head towards my direction. ''But I do have a bone to pick on you! You are picking on my friend and I will put that to an end!''

Heisuke charged towards Amagiri,only to have his blade caught tightly in Amagiri's strong grip.

**''Eh?!''** Heisuke yelped and tried his best to retrieve back his sword so he could unleash another attack.

Amagiri's eyes glowed red and he hit Heisuke's grip onto the sword. His foot thumped onto the ground with a loud sound before unleashing a powerful punch towards Heisuke's head sash,breaking the rectangular iron plate of the head sash into bits and pieces.  
I widened my eyes in horror,screaming,**''Nooo! Heisuke!''**  
He landed into a heap of broken walls and doors,blood flowing from his cut forehead.

''W-wait..'' He muttered before knocking out.

I growled. Something inside me was unleashed and a stronger power inside me was welling up for me to use.

''Don't ya fucking leave! I told you. If you fucking hurt or kill my friend,I will kill you and end your pathetic life personally! And,I don't _**ever**_ go back on my word.'' I clutched onto my katana and wakizashi,glaring at the bigger sized and stronger man with hatred.

''I do not wish to fight or kill you,_Oguri Yui_. It's not the right time for me to take you back.'' Amagiri replied with much calmness.

I widened my eyes at the familiar name.

_Oguri...Yui..._

**_That little girl's name!_** _**Don't tell me that-!**_

I gasped and clutched onto my swords even tighter.

''Don't. Don't you fucking joke with me!'' I screamed and charged towards him,unleashing my full power on him.

He caught my swords easily but I still seethed out.

''My name is _Nagakura Yui_. Get that fucking piece of information stored in that brain of yours!''

''I see you still don't understand who or what you are.'' Amagiri looked at me.

I growled and tried to land a high kick on him,only to have my leg badly twisted and thrown against a wall. Pain seared up from my leg to my entire body. I grimaced at the pain and bit back a scream,not wanting my enemy to see me in pain and tears.

''I don't care who I am or what I am. All I know right now,is that I want to take your life away.''

I forced myself to stand on my feet,ignoring the dull pain electrifying through my twisted leg.

''Looks like I have no choice but to do this.'' Amagiri sighed and unsheathed his own katana,just that it looks really terrifying in a way.

I felt my heart compressed and I breathed with much difficulty. I broke out into a cold sweat and my vision was blurred up.

''What...What is that...?'' I managed to choke out before falling onto the ground,wheezing and vomiting out blood. I don't know why but I could just sense that the thing he was holding onto was deadly and horrific to me.

''This is a oni-slaying sword. Specially made by these humans to defeat us and cut us down.'' Amagiri took a step closer to me and I started to cough up much more blood than before. ''What you are experiencing now is just one of the side effects of this sword when taken out and presented before us. This proves that you are of our kind. Because you aren't really associated with our kind and this slaying sword,you experience this suffering whereas we don't.''

He stood right before me and I gritted my teeth in determination to not allow this stupid slaying sword affect my being. I am a human and always one!

''Don'...'' I coughed violently,spitting out more blood. ''Don't you fool me..''

''It's up to yourself if you don't want to believe in me. Don't worry,I won't kill you. I'm just going to injure you as part of the plan.'' Amagiri stamped his foot on my shoulder and I coughed in pain,laying on my back.

He held the sword up high in the air,directly above my abdomen. The sword glinted under the moonlight before it was stabbed through me,dirtied by my own blood.

I gave an ear-piercing scream at the pain searing throughout my whole body. I started to feel numbness spreading and I gasped before knocking out cold like Heisuke.

_''P-poi-s-son...''_

* * *

**-No one's POV-**

An ear-piercing scream from Yui echoed in the air,stunning Shinpachi for a while.

_'Yui!'_ Shinpachi worriedly thought before getting his thoughts cut off by a blade of the Choshuu,slicing his muscular right arm.

Shinpachi got into his ultimate rage mode and shouted a battle cry before slicing every single men at his area dead before dashing up the stairs to find his precious little sister.

_'If she is hurt,I swear I'll haunt that person down and brutally kill him in the most horrendous ways possible!'_

At the same time,Hijikita's group and Chizuru has reached just in time to see two Choshuu men dead at the doors of Ikedaya and heard Yui's scream in pain.  
The same thought flooded the captains' and Chizuru's mind.

_'Yui!'_

''Gen-san,quickly surround the perimeter. Harada,go and take the back. Saitou,go help inside.'' Hijikita commanded and the three captains nodded before taking their group to the respective places.

As they were on the move,the only thing that was on Saitou's and Sanosuke's mind was Yui's screams.

_'Please be ok and wait for me!'_ Were their silent prayers as they cut down man by man.

* * *

**-Shinpachi's POV-**

I fled up the stairs only to find Heisuke,Souji and my sister unconscious. My eyes widen when I saw Yui's face as white as paper,her breathing hectic and shallow,her skin covered in droplets of cold sweat. Her mouth was covered in blood and laid beside a puddle of blood vomit.

''Yui!'' I shouted and held her in my arms.

Her body was cold! **_Too cold for any unconscious person!_** I started to hyperventilate and freak out. I can't let anything happen to her! If she leaves me,I don't know how I can survive life without her.

''Shinpachi! Souji,Heisuke!'' I looked up to see Sano and Saitou at the door with tears in my eyes. Their gaze on me traveled down to the pale-looking Yui,their eyes trembling and wide in anger.

I've always knew that Sano,my best bud,has a crush on my sister. Saitou? Not that much as far as I know.

''The both of you carry Heisuke and Okita. I need to get Yui down for immediate treatment! Her condition is much more worse than those two!'' I scrambled up to my feet.

My cheeks were wet with sweat,blood and tears. I carried the fragile body of my precious little sister and dashed down the stairs,out of the building. I saw the rest of the Shinsengumi. I quickly scanned and found Yamazaki standing beside Chizuru.

''Yamazaki! Help Yui! She's breaking out in cold sweat,feverish forehead,pale skin and shallow breathing! What happened? Will Yui be fine?'' I rambled all my questions,anxious about her condition.

Yamazaki calmly told me to place her on the wooden plank and he took up her wrist and felt her pulse. What scared me next was that his eyes widened and started to feel her forehead and touched all her acupuncture points.

''We need to get Yui for immediate treatment! Any more delays and she will die!'' He yelled for four guys who are strong enough to carry the wooden plank she laid on and they all ran as quickly as their legs could take them to the headquarters.

I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Hijikita,Kondou,Chizuru and the others looking at me in concern.

''Don't worry. Yamazaki will save her.'' Hijikita spoke with confidence.

I nodded and clasped my hands together.

_'Please don't let anything happen to her...Just not her...'_ I begged silently and prayed fervently.

* * *

Woots! Not a really good chapter cos woah~! Action-pack chapters are damn tough to write x.x

Anyways,yay Saitou and Sano all worked up for Yui! Shinpachi is an awesome brother,I swear! :3

From now onwards,the next chapter will be more on Yui's lost memories. :) Oh and the captains' worries for her ;)

Please please please Read&Review and vote at my poll on my profile!

I need to know who I'll ultimately pair her up with so I can continue the story with a better idea.

Thank you~!

-Ayu


	12. Confessions and Recollections Part 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HAKUOUKI CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OC YUI!**

* * *

**-No one's POV-**

Everyone gathered in Chizuru's room,solemnly surrounding Yui who was still unconscious and breaking into a cold sweat every now and then.  
Her breathing was still shallow and sometimes,the unconscious girl would start to cough violently and vomit out blood.  
The Shinsengumi headquarters had become gloomier while she was unconscious and everyone is hoping that she will wake up soon so that she can bring light and joy back.

Yamazaki has confirmed that there was poison in her body even though the patch of blood on her abdomen did not show a trace of cut or bruise. It was tough for him to purge out the poison from her body as treatment has been delayed and the poison had reached very near to her heart.

Now they could only hope for the best and that Yamazaki could come up with something to help Yui's critical condition.  
It wasn't until then they had realized that the girl has already created a big impact in their lives and was important in it.

* * *

**-In Yui's recollections-**

_''Kyo-chan! W-Wait for me!'' I panted heavily before tripping over a stone and crashed onto the floor._

_**''RiRi!'' **_

_I heard footsteps rushing forward and a strong grip around my waist,pulling me up. I wiped the tears that was about to fall from my long eyelashes and smiled at the love of my life goofily._

_''I'm alright. Look! My wound is patching up!'' Kyo smiled at me gently and kissed my forehead,making me go all red and flushed._

_''Don't make me worry for you,ok? You're very precious to me.'' He caressed my face softly and I felt flutters in my heart and my stomach. This tingly feeling is always here when Kyo is with me,I wonder why.._

_''I won't.'' _

_We grinned and he held onto my hand as we walked to the large bed of different sorts of flowers..._

* * *

**-Sanosuke's POV-**

I stayed by Yui's side,wiping her clammy forehead with a wet cloth every now and then. I sighed and held onto her tiny cold hand. I cupped it near my mouth and blew my warmth breath on it,rubbing her hand gently to keep her warm.

I felt my eyes stinging with tears but I didn't bother to wipe them away.

_'She's gonna be alright. She's a strong woman. She'll make it through.'_

A little voice at the back of my mind comforted me but I still feel pained to see Yui laying in her futon looking so pale and weak.

I've changed. Changed so much within the past one month because of this one girl.

Yui,she... She's a **baka**! **_A damn baka who doesn't even know how to take care of herself and always put others as her first priority!_**

I laid my head on her chest and gritted my teeth.

''You baka! When can you start to worry for yourself instead for the others? You are just like Shinpachi that baka,not taking care of youself properly! Why do you keep making us all worried for you? Why do you make me feel so tingly whenever I'm with you? Do you even like me? Your actions always tells me that you do. Your smile,voice,laughter,touches...and your kiss.. My heart keeps fluttering when you keep doing those to me and making me fall for you head over heels. But then,when I see you with the others,you act exactly the same way like how you act with me (excluding the kiss on the lips).. Are you serious with me? Are you playing with me? Do I mean more than a friend to you? Why do I feel so possessive and jealous when you are with the other guys? Just what exactly are you to me..?'' I finished my rambling in a huff as I caressed her face gently,stroking her pale lips that used to be soft and pink in color.

I closed my eyes and reminisced the smiling and playful her. Yui was always cheery,no matter what setbacks she had encountered. When she won her sparring with Saitou and officially joined us,she was jumping up and down elatedly,her cheeks flushed pink and her lips parted into a bright,sweet smile. She would always scold me and Shinpachi for slightly bullying Heisuke when we shouldn't. She'll act very childish if we don't give in and very immature if we disagree with her. Her nicknames for the others,her pranks along with Okita,her defiance and teasing at Hijikita,always pushing Shinpachi to the limits.. It was not long before she was part of our many memories in the Shinsengumi.

''Please wake up.. Everyone is worried for you. You've changed things here,bringing us happiness and laughter. Shinpachi...You can't tell just how worried he is for you. He can't sleep,can't eat,don't want to fool around,does things in a clumsy way. All of us are actually behaving like this as well,all because of you. We..The tension in here is horrible,you know? It's all because of you. No matter how we try,we can't feel anything besides sadness and pain.. I beg you,princess.. Please wake up. We need you right here in the Shinsengumi.. I-I need you here...in my heart. I don't care if I'm going to get hurt with my one-sided love for you. But I'm going to tell you that no matter what happens,I'll always love you because you stole my heart from the first time I'd met you. Please..wake up.''

I wiped away the tears streaming down my face and gave her a soft kiss on her lips before sliding open the door,stepping out to prepare for my patrol duty. I gave her one last glance before shutting the door _unwillingly_.

* * *

**-Back to Yui's recollections-**

_''Mommyyyyy~!'' I grinned at my mum cutely. _

_Her long silky mahogany hair reached down her waist,skin as fair as snow,big brown eyes and small mole at the corner of her red lips._

_''Yui dear,greet Lady Katsumi.'' She nudged me towards Kyo's mother and I smiled politely before bowing courteously._

_''It's a pleasure to meet you,Lady Katsumi.''_

_Lady Katsumi was just as beautiful as my mother. Her long violet hair stopping short at the middle of her back,her ocean blue eyes were mesmerizing and her pink lips always placed into a smile._

_''Hello there,Yui. My,you've grown much prettier! Why don't you and Kyo go out and play? He was really excited to come here to be with you.'' Lady Katsumi winked and teased Kyo who was red in the face._

_''Mooooooom~! Enough! RiRi,let's go and play.'' Kyo pulled my hand into his and dragged me out into our backyard._

_''Kyo-chan!'' I yelped as we suddenly stopped in our tracks._

_Kyo let go of my hand before rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly._

_''What is it,Kyo-chan?'' I tilted my head to the side,clueless of what was going on._

_He reached out from his back and took out a flower headband. _

_''I m-made it for you.''_

_I gasped in delight. It was pretty~! I gazed at the white lilies on the headband. My favorite flower._

_I wore it on my head and shyly asked,''Does it look nice on me?''_

_His face turned red and held me into his grip before kissing my nose softly._

_''You look nice with anything..''_

* * *

**-Okita's POV-**

I could tell that Yamazaki was hiding something from us in the room just now. And I'm gonna force the full truth out from him.  
I quickly ran out after him to see Yamazaki walking towards our gates.

''Wait,Yamazaki-san!'' I called out and ran towards the man who stopped in his tracks,waiting for me.

''Can I help you,Okita-san?''

''What exactly is wrong with _RaRa-chan_? Spill it out.''

''I've told you what you need to know just now.'' Yamazaki replied obstinately and I frowned.

''You know you can't lie to me,Yamazaki-san. What exactly is wrong with her?'' I glared before seeing him sigh in defeat.

''Her particulars are absolutely confidential and I need to have her consent to tell you all. All I'm going to tell you that she's sick. Seriously ill.''

_Seriously? Are you kidding?_

**''Obviously she's sick and ill! Look at her!''** I half-yelled.

''She's not sick because of the poison. It seems that the illness has been for quite a while and **_worsening_**. I'm guessing that she herself knows about it. Please excuse me.'' Yamazaki gave me a half-bow before walking away from me.

_**RaRa-chan...sick? Serious illness..Long termed...Worsening...**_

It just doesn't click!

I dejectedly made my way towards her room,only to see her pale-looking,just laying there in the futon not moving an inch.

I sat beside her and moved a loose strand from her once jovial face. I recalled those times when we always bickered with one another,laughed at jokes,spar together,played pranks on the other captains. Especially that one time when we both crept into Hijikita's room and snuck out his poetry book. _RaRa-chan_ read out one of the poem and looked at me with a clueless yet cute face. And that time when she read out a love poem she found in Hijikita's book that was dedicated to Chizuru in front of everybody. Hijikita went red in the face and started to chase after her while she continue to recite the poem dramatically,running around in circles to escape Hijikita's wrath. I laughed at the hilarious moments and looked at her unconscious figure. She had her face grimaced and started to cough out dryly,coughing out blood that splattered on the tatami mat.

How did I not know that she was sick? Every time I'm with her,she always reassure me that it was just the weather or she choked on her saliva because she was freaked out by my sudden appearance..

I silently took up the wet clean cloth from the basin beside me and cleaned her mouth gently before wiping the stain off the tatami mat.

''_RaRa-chan_~! Wake up you lazy pig! C'mon up and spar with me! Are you purposefully not gonna wake up because you're **scared** that I'll beat you this time? _Scaredy cat,RaRa-chan_!'' I taunted,wanting her to wake up to bicker with me again. I missed it so much..

''Baka...'' I gazed at her,turning into a much serious demeanor. ''Can't you not let us worry about you for once? What have you done to us? Making us so gloomy just because you aren't awake from your beauty sleep,huh? Wake up! I...I really miss you,you know.. Not having you to bicker with...,it makes me feel really lonely. I know if you were awake and heard what I've just said,you'll give me that very hurt expression and ask me if that is what you are worth to me. To be honest..'' I gave a feeble laugh,looking up at the ceiling,lost in my thoughts.

''You've became a best friend to me. Surprisingly,you understand me much better than Hajime-kun,ya know? Maybe it's because we share the same hobbies and interests,though Hijikita is strongly against them. Haha. You don't look at me in the same way as the others do,instead you look at me as a trusted and fun friend.'' I scratched the back of my head,my face reddening. ''Man,even if you are unconscious and no one is here,I still feel damn embarrassed saying those stuff. Anyways,ya better get your lazy ass up,_RaRa-chan_~! It's your turn to do the cooking! Did you even teach Shinpachi how to cook**_ properly_**?'' I smiled and stood up.

''Wake up,ok? Your best friend wants you back.''

I left her to go for lunch.

* * *

**-In Yui's recollections-**

_''Daddy~!'' I shouted happily before crawling onto his lap,my ears blasted with his loud hearty laughter._

_''Aww my little Yui misses me~'' He cooed,planting a kiss on my forehead. I smiled happily and giggled._

_''Daddy can't bear to give you to other men to marry.'' He pouted and I tilted my head in confusion._

_''Marry? Like you and mummy?'' I said in a babyish voice and he nodded._

_''Mummy told me that you are going to marry to that boy,Kyo. I can't bear to separate myself with my baby girl~!'' He faked a cry before glomping me into his embrace._

_''E-eh? Kyo-chan?'' I blushed furiously and looked up to see my weeping dad. I grinned cutely and pinched his cheeks._

_''I will always love daddy! Daddy don't worry~!'' I stood up unsteadily and kissed him on the cheek. ''Daddy looks much more handsome when smiling!''_

_He brightened up and threw me into the air a few times before cuddling me._

_''I'm so lucky to have a beautiful,sweet,cute,loving daughter like you!''_

_We grinned at each other happily._

* * *

How was it? :D

Sorry if Okita was slightly OOC but it's because he was showing his inner self to unconscious Yui :)

Read&Review Peeps! ^.^

Oh and please vote in my poll quickly if you want me to update the chapters faster and know the ending sooner! :) The results are really really close! :o

Thank you so much and please continue to support my fic! :D

-Ayu


	13. Mystery Revealed and Finally Awake!

Hey guys! So,I've been thinking a lot and think that 'yea why should I care if people doesn't like my story?' I'm writing for my own sake and for those who likes my stories. Sooo no I'm not gonna quit this story which I've put in my utmost effort to make it go smoothly. And since no one is gonna vote in the poll and leaving the votes as a draw,I'll choose whichever that is easier for me to write and I'll write SanoxOC fic.

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HAKUOUKI CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OC YUI!**

* * *

**-No one's POV-**

Another day has passed,another day Yamazaki has checked up on Yui,another day she still remained unconscious. The mood in the room was gloomier than ever. All except for Shinpachi's worried ramblings.

''Why isn't Yui up yet? Can't you do something about it,Yamazaki-san? If anything happens,what am I suppose to do? I-I can't live without her...'' Mumbling the last few words,he made his way back into his room,isolating himself without even waiting for Yamazaki's answers.

Everyone looked towards Shinpachi's dejected figure pitifully before looking down,not uttering out any words. They were all worried. Beyond worried. But they know that as terrible as they feel right now,Shinpachi is suffering a hundred times worse.

Now,not even just worrying for Yui,they were worrying for Shinpachi. During the past few days,he didn't take care of himself. He just either stays in his room or weep inside Yui's room,asides from going for his daily patrols. He doesn't eat on time and eats very little,not touching much. They could also tell that Shinpachi wasn't sleeping well either. He had very obvious dark eye bags under his dull blue eyes which used to sparkle merrily. His face had grown much slimmer and looked very weary. It seems that he himself has given up on life when Yui was still in her unconscious state. Everyone prayed for her to awake and bring back the usual glow in the headquarters and to Shinpachi.

* * *

**-Heisuke's POV-**

I sighed and cleaned up Yui's vomit of blood that was on her tatami mat. It's been nearly four days and she still doesn't have any color to her face,no signs of waking up at all.

A tug in my heart pulled when I saw her so thin and pale,lying there listlessly. I messed up my hair and let out a shout of frustration.

**_I couldn't stand it! This depressing mood in the headquarters! This dejected feeling in everyone's heart,including mine!_**

I closed my eyes to prevent tears from falling,only to see Yui's smiling and teasing look from the previous times we had spent together.

Those times when she'll purposely tease me to get me blushing furiously,stand up for me when Sanosuke and Shinpachi bullies me slightly,shares part of our lives to one another,understanding each other's darkest secrets,pranks me with Souji. Honestly,she's one of a kind. You can't find any other girls like her. You can say that she's unique and special. Very special to us.

''Yui-chan...Please wake up.. I'm begging you... Help Shinpatsu. He...He's not taking of himself properly. Skipping meals when usually he eats about five meals a day! I'm really afraid that he'll collapse soon because of exhaustion.. I'm also afraid that he's going crazy! He keeps talking to himself.. Saying that he can't go on without you in his life,what he should do if you leave him,how was he going to make it here... He isolates himself and keeps quiet all the time. Whenever he comes into your room to see you,we could hear him weeping painfully for you to wake up. You heard it too,didn't you? Please,Yui-chan! Wake up! Everyone...Everyone is waiting for you to get up and help us lighten up this tensed mood here. We are all like living zombies. We do our stuff like usual but our heart isn't in there. We are all worrying bout you,listless,sad,depressed,anxious,terrible deep down in our hearts. H-honestly..'' I coughed and choked back the tears that were threatening to fall on my cheeks,my voice cracking. ''Why did you even have to fight Amagiri after I went unconscious? Damn! I promised you to not let you get injured in any ways! Y-yet you... It's all m-my fault..'' My voice trembled and I buried my face in my palms.

''If I wasn't so weak...You wouldn't be lying right here.'' I looked up and gave her a weak smile before squeezing her hand tight. ''Wake up,ok? I want to have our nightly talks again..''

I stood up and walk away,knowing if I had stayed longer,I would break down.

* * *

**-In Yui's recollections-**

_''Yui dear.'' I looked up and saw my parents standing at the doorway._

_''Mommy,Daddy.'' I smiled brightly at them and ran towards them,glomping them as tight as I could._

_''Haha! My little princess,we are going out to have picnic. Go and dress up prettily,and then we'll set off. Ok?'' Daddy patted my head gently and laughed when I perked up at the word 'picnic'._

_''Really?'' I delightedly shout out,my eyes sparkling with happiness. ''YAY! We're going picnic~!_

_''Haha! Now,let's get you dressed up so we can go and have fun.'' Mommy smiled at me before closing the door on daddy._

_Soon,I was all dressed up in a pink and orange kimono,my long mahogany hair tied up in a feminine bum,accessorized with a long pin to secure the shape of the bun._

_I looped my arms around mommy and daddy's hands,joyfully skipping lightly towards the nearby lake where lays many beautiful sceneries._

_''Uwah! So pretty!'' I giggled before running in small steps towards the clear blue lake where lives many different types and colors of fishes and swans that sit on the waters elegantly,gently swooping down their curved necks towards the waters to daintily take a sip._

_''Yui! Don't run away too far off! We don't want to lose you.'' I heard mommy's voice and started to make my way towards her when suddenly a masked man jumped in front of me,seizing me in his tight grip._

_Frightened and not knowing what to do,I screamed at the top of my voice for help. Yelling and hoping for mommy and daddy to hear me and come to rescue me._

_The masked man slapped me a few times,whispering harshly to me to shut up and was about to drag me when my daddy appeared in front of him._

_''Let my daughter go,human. What have we done that you have to target my princess?'' His voice was seething with anger,his fists curled up and tightened up into a ball._

_''You onis living here will only bring destruction and trouble to this world! We must kill any young ones of your kind so we can stop your multiplication!'' The masked man replied in an agitated tone and digging his sharp nails into my skin that I couldn't help but cry out in pain._

_The next thing I know was that I was back into daddy's embrace and the masked man gone. I cried and saw mommy rushing towards us._

_''I-I'm s-scared..!''_

_Daddy hugged me tighter and bounced me gently,cooing to me to not be afraid._

_''It's ok now~ You are now safe with me and mommy. No one will hurt you when we are around,ok? My little princess,please stop crying~'' Daddy sang and tuck back the loose strands of my hair behind my ear,giving me funny faces and I choked on my tears,laughing foolishly at his expressions._

* * *

**-Saitou's POV-**

I entered her room quietly,sitting down right beside her.

She looked so fragile and vulnerable right now.. I gently touched her face,my heart filled with guilt. I should have quickly charged in to find her and probably,she would have immediate treatment and not become in this state.

I held onto her cold hand and placed in on my left cheek,closing my eyes to imagine that beautiful smile of hers. She had brought me out of my shell; teasing me,understanding me..  
Always,she has used her cuteness to get her way. Especially on Harada and Shinpachi..

At first,I thought that she was only a friend to me. A friend who could understand the criticisms I've faced for the past years and someone who is able to spar with me at the same level,asides from Souji.  
But as we started to do our duties together and communicate with one another more often,I've realized that I had already fallen for her from the beginning.  
But I know that Harada has feelings for her too and I don't want our relationship to sour because the both of us fell in love with the same girl.

I smiled softly at the time when she and Souji would always bicker and tease one another,playing pranks on everyone else. Especially that time when she read out that love poem that was dedicated to Chizuru by our lieutenant. She was like the baka trio,always getting into trouble and trolling everyone with her puns. Now we can call Harada,Heisuke,Shinpachi and Yui,the **_baka quadruplets of the Shinsengumi_**,though it's kinda disgraceful to let that reputation spread wildly among the gossipy citizens.

Yui has a fetish for creating nicknames for everyone. Mine was _Haji-kun_ and it's not as embarrassing as Shinpachi's or Souji's,but I just can't help but to blush at her cuteness overload when she pinches my cheeks lightly and sing my nickname in a babyish voice.  
I really wonder what exactly has she done to me. Making my heart flutter and thump loudly whenever she's near me or when she sends me that dazzling smile of hers.

Still,no matter how shocked I am to see how she has made her way into my heart that was made of stone,it's not as shocking to see the impact she has done to all of us.

I gazed at her silently and tightened my grip around her hand.

''Please wake up.. Wake up for us,for Shinpachi. ...For me...'' I caressed her face before burying my face against her chest,tears that had threatened to fall from my eyelids made wet splotches on her clothes. ''You don't know how horrible the food Shinpachi made tastes like. Wake up and teach him how to cook properly,Yui... Save him from his depression. It's really worrying...''

I sat up and wiped away the traces of tears from my face. I took up the clean cloth from the basin of water and wiped her face gently,memorizing her every detail on her beautiful face. The door slid open,revealing Souji.

''C'mon Hajime-kun. It's duty time.'' I nodded emotionlessly before walking towards the doorway.

''Ya better wake up _RaRa-chan_~! I'm waiting.'' Souji winked at the unconscious Yui before closing the door behind us.

* * *

**-In Yui's recollections-**

_I crawled towards daddy and sat on his lap with a questioning look on my face._

_''Daddy,why do the humans hate us so much? How can we do so that they won't be so cruel to us?''_

_He rubbed my head before hugging me tightly._

_''They hate us because they are jealous of our powers_  
_and scared that we will misuse them to create trouble for them. That's why Yui,don't ever misuse your powers like how mommy and daddy taught you,ok?''_

_I nodded at him obediently._

_''I'm really sorry,my princess. You're so young yet we have already planned your engagement to Kyo. You understand what situation we are in,right?''_

_''To keep our line of stronger pure-blooded onis by marrying to our own kind which has not been diluted by human blood.'' I recited out the reason._

_''Thank you for understanding,my precious princess.'' Daddy rubbed my head before letting out a hearty chuckle. ''But then again,don't you like that boy?''_

_I flushed and whined,''Daddy~!''_

* * *

**-No one's POV-**

Chizuru entered her room that was shared with the unconscious girl,along with Kondou,Yamazaki,Sannan and Hijikita.  
The four men wore on solemn expressions as they sat down beside her unconscious body while Chizuru wore on her worried one.

''How is she,Yamazaki-kun?'' Kondou asked worriedly after Yamazaki finished checking up on Yui.

''I'm not sure either. But today is the last day for her to awake. If she doesn't wake up by today,we have no choice but to...'' His sentence trailed off,everyone knowing what it meant.

To end her misery by their own means.

''Aren't you guys concern for her? You can't just do that!'' Chizuru exclaimed agitatedly,standing up for the girl whom she has bonded well with for the past month.

Hijikita held onto her tight to control her emotions,burying his face against her shoulder.

''We are concerned for her,Chizuru. That's why we are making such decision...To put her out of her torture from being half alive and half dead.'' He explained,hugging the weeping girl towards him tightly.

''Or there is another way..'' Sannan quipped. ''Is to use that medicine.''

Everyone in the room widened their eyes,wanting to protest against such measure,only to be interrupted by a loud bang of the door which revealed an angry,tear-stained Shinpachi.

**''DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER! I KNOW SHE'S GONNA MAKE IT THROUGH AND SHE'S STRONG ENOUGH! I KNOW THAT SHE'S NOT GONNA ABANDON ME HERE ALONE! NOT TO SAY ABANDONING ALL OF YOU WHICH HAS BECOMED HER NEW FAMILY! SHE WILL MAKE IT! DON'T YOU LOOK DOWN ON HER! EVEN IF SHE'S NOT UP YET FROM HER SLUMBER,I'LL PROTECT HER FROM ALL OF YOU BEASTS WHO WANT TO END HER LIFE!''** Shinpachi roared with much pain from his heart,his arms protectively hugging around Yui,his tears shining with sadness and anger,his heart full of hope for his sister to awake.

''Shinpachi,it isn't like th-'' Kondou tried to explain,only to be cut off by Shinpachi.'

''**DON'T YOU DENY! I'M HER BROTHER NO MATTER WHAT AND I'M GOING TO PROTECT HER WITH MY LIFE! IF YOU ARE GOING TO LAY A HAND ON HER,YOU'LL HAVE TO GET PASS ME FIRST! EVEN IF IT MEANS THAT YOU'LL KILL ME! NO ONE! I REPEAT! NO ONE IS GOING TO TOUCH HER! SHE'LL LIVE AND WAKE UP SMILING,FIGHTING WITH US,JOKING AROUND,PLAYING HER PRANKS! SHE'S GONNA BE FINE!** She's gonna be fine...'' Shinpachi yelled before whispering hoarsely the last line as if to comfort himself,turning his back against the five of them,rocking Yui in his embrace protectively.

Not able to take it anymore,Chizuru fled out of the room,sobbing. Hijikita stood up and went after Chizuru to comfort her. Not knowing what else to say,the remaining three left the room silently,leaving Shinpachi in his own world.

''No one is going to harm you,imoto... Don't worry,nii-chan wil protect you with his life. Wake up,ok? I know you won't abandon me here alone.. You can't leave me,do you hear me? You're the only kin I'm left with. I can't live without you.. Come back.. Give me that beautiful smile of yours.. That foolish laughter of yours.. I need you here.. Please..'' Shinpachi whimpered softly,hugging his sister in his embrace,himself falling asleep with tears streaming from his eyes,his heart breaking into bits of hopelessness.

* * *

**-In Yui's recollection-**

_''Kyo-chan?'' I sang out,looking around to find my fiance._

_Suddenly my eyes were covered by a pair of hands and a familiar voice rang out._

_''Guess whoooooo~?''_

_I giggled and pretended to think._

_''Hmm...Kyo-chan?'' I guessed in a kiddish voice,rewarded by a sudden kiss on my cheek._

_''Bingo!'' Kyo kissed my cheek again warmly before trailing his kisses towards my lips._

_I flushed and held onto his arms that were around my shoulders._

_''Your lips are sweet..'' My fourteen year old fiance murmured against my lips and the nine year old me just blushed heatedly at his comment,whining softly._

_''Don't tease me like that,Kyo-chan~!'' I pouted against his lips and he pulled away,laughing that charming voice of his._

_''I'm sorry,my beloved RiRi. I can't help it~ You're just too cute that I wanna eat you up!'' He growled and I feigned a scream,running away from him as fast as my short legs could take me to but only to be caught by him._

_''How dare you try to run away from me,RiRi? I shall give you your punishment~'' He kissed my neck before blowing warm air to my sensitive ear. I shivered and struggled out of his grip._

_''I-I'm sorry,Kyo-chan! I just wanna run back home to take the gift I prepared for you. I forgot to bring it out..'' I pouted cutely and swinged his arm,acting cute._

_''No no no~! You're staying with me!'' He hugged me tight and rested his head on top of mine. ''You being here with me is the best gift I can ever have!''_

_''B-But I prepared it with a lot of effort..'' I hugged him back,sadly muttering._

_His Adam's apple reverberated as he groaned loudly in frustration,on hand around me while the other ruffling his hair in a mess._

_''Argh..Fine..But be back quickly ok? I can't have you away from me for too long. I'll die. I swear if you don't come back,I'll ignore you forever!'' Kyo pouted childishly and I couldn't help but to giggle and kiss his pout._

_''I know,Kyo-chan~! I'll be back as soon as I can! Promise!'' I smiled cutely before running towards the direction of my house as fast as I could._

_Soon,I entered my house and quickly dashed into my room,rummaging through drawers to find my gift for Kyo. As I did,I heard loud chanting from outside and before I knew what was going on,fire was creeping through my window,smoke invading my lungs as I started to cough and tumble on the ground,gasping violently for air._

_''Yui!'' I heard daddy's and mommy's worried and choked voices as footsteps neared towards my room._

_I looked up and saw their figures nearing towards me. Daddy picked me up and mommy hugged the both of us._

_''Yui,my princess. Before we do this,I hope the time when you remember us again,you will understand that we did everything for you and love you with all our lives. I'm sorry,my princess.. Daddy and mommy loves you.'' Daddy whispered before kissing my forehead,tears dropped onto my face. He passed me to mommy and she did the same._

_Then,together they chanted and I groggily passed out. Daddy then used his teleportation skills and teleported me to a house,both him and mommy burning in the fire.._

* * *

_I woke up in a room,two kind faces hovering above me. I blinked my eyes and scrutinized my surroundings._

_''Who am I? Who are you? Where am I?'' I shivered,not comfortable in front of people whom I don't know._

_The couple's smile faltered for awhile,looking at each other before replying in a kind voice._

_''We are your parents,Yui. You were staying with your grandma and when you were returning home,you got knocked out by bad people. This is your brother,Shinpachi.'' They backed away revealing a brown haired boy with mischievous blue eyes that sparkled._

_''Uwaahh! I really have a sister!'' He shouted in joy and climbed onto the bed I was on and gazed at me. ''You're very pretty! I'm going to protect you with all my life and not let any bad guys bully you again!''_

_He smiled that mesmerizing smile and I couldn't help but smile back,nodding happily._

_''Thank you,nii-chan!''_

* * *

**-Yui's dream-**

_''My dear..''_

_My eyes fluttered open towards that gentle voice I remembered. I looked and saw my parents whom I've shared with Shinpachi._

_''Mama..! Dad..!'' I sat up quickly and stared at them in disbelief._

_When I saw them nodding their heads in acknowledgment,tears filled my eyes and tightly hugged them,not wanting to let them go._

_''Mama,Dad.. What exactly is going on? I don't understand!'' I cried and felt their hands rubbing my back soothingly,comforting me._

_''I'm sorry my dear daughter.. That day,we saw you in front of our house,unconscious. In your hand was a necklace and a bloodied letter. In the letter,it wrote to take care of you and to shower you with much more love than your real parents could give you. We were,in fact,desperate to have a daughter as after your mother had a miscarriage after giving birth to your brother,leaving her infertile. We thought that your coming was a present presented to us by God. You were a treasure. A treasure that was meant to be with us,to be protected and loved in our family. That's why when you woke up that day with no memories,we lied to you,saying that you were our daughter. We really love you as our own,Yui.'' Dad explained,the both of them wore on pleading looks,my hands firmly grasped in theirs._

_I was dumbfounded. So all these while,I was living in a lie... I just can't process this..!_

_Seeing me speechless,mama tried to comfort me,wrapping her arms around me._

_''We named you Yui again because the both of us agreed that you deserve to live by your first name and that we'll tell you everything on your 20th birthday. But it seems that those three men that murdered us were early,wanting you back but we refused. How could we..? Those times when we spent as a family.. Those memorable times which can never be erased from our hearts. Of course we refused to part from you.. We raised like our own flesh and blood and loved as our own.. We loved you that much.. You were the daughter which we could never have..'' She caressed my wet cheek and giving a sob,I broke down and wrapped my arms around them tightly._

_''I love you both too! You were parents that I've never had..''_

_All three of us wept before they pushed me away._

_''Now it's time for you to go,my daughter..You don't belong here. You belong with your brother and the Shinsengumi. They need you right now Just remember that we will love you forever..''_  
_With that,they disappeared from my sight and I fell into the depths of darkness._

* * *

**-Yui's POV-**

I stirred awake and found my body so stiff. I groaned and cracked the stiffness of my neck before looking at the man laying on my lap.

I stifled a chuckle and caressed his hair gently,smiling at that childish action of my brother.

_'Really..'_ I thought and couldn't help but giggle.

He stirred up and fluttered those beautiful blue eyes of his,staring at me for awhile before yelping and holding tight onto my shoulders,staring at me in shock.

**''YUI!''**

''Shhh!'' I shushed him before I cocked my head to the side. ''How long have I been out?''

''Almost a week! I knew you wouldn't leave me alone like this!'' He loudly whispered and hugged me tight,wetness spreading on my shoulder. I chuckled and patted his head.

''That's really _**loooonnngggg**_~! Haha! Now let's keep this a secret and don't let the others know that I'm awake,ok?'' I winked playfully and he laughed softly.

''Deal.'' He agreed and I grinned.

''But first,'' I looked down at my clothes and stuck out my tongue in disgust. ''I wanna get a shower and you are gonna keep watch for any men going into the public showers,ok my protective _Nana-kun_?''

* * *

Hope you guys like it! :)

Read&Review peeps!

-Ayu


End file.
